Love Me Again
by ayamiko95
Summary: Plesae love me again, I'll prove to you my worth."-Syaoran. Will Sakura be able to forgive him? Will she realize what's going on around her? Will she be able to tell that her best friend is falling for the person who is always beside her-Eriol?
1. A Feeling Inside

I edited this again since I wasn't really contented with my first work of this which was up to chapter 4. Sorry for those who are inconvenienced by this.

In this fic, Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, is still alive...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

In a school, two best friends, namely Sakura and Tomoyo were heading home already after classes. As they were walking, Tomoyo glanced at Sakura. Sakura was blushing to herself, and a smiled lingered at the corners of her lips. Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura heard her giggle and looked at her best friend.

"What is it Tomoyo?" asked Sakura

"You seem to be blooming for some reason." said Tomoyo

"R-really?" Sakura started to blush.

"Did Hiiragizawa-kun finally confess to you?" she smiled knowingly.

Sakura's eyes widen and she blushed a deep red.

Tomoyo giggled again. "I told you he likes you."

"W-well..." said Sakura.

"Sakura, almost all the boys like you. I wouldn't be surprise, you're cute after all."

"T-tomoyo..."

"Well Sakura, you admire Hiiragizawa-kun for a long time already right?"

"That's true...but..."

"Tomoyo!" a voice called.

The two girls stared ahead.

It was Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Daidouji.

"Oh, Sakura." she said, as the two girls neared.

"Hello, good afternoon," greeted Sakura.

"Well then Sakura, I'll just call you later." said Tomoyo.

"Sure, bye." said Sakura as Tomoyo and her mother slipped into the black car.

Sakura waved until the car disappeared, then she started walking home.

* * *

"My my. Our Sakura's growing up," commented Nadeshiko during dinner.

Sakura blushed.

Of course its natural for her to share everything to her family.

"Hm, I've seen that Eriol Hiiragizawa before, I can't believe a boy like him would fall in love with a monster like you," commented Touya.

Sakura stepped on Touya's foot under the dinner table.

Touya gave a twisted expression of pain.

"Are you alright Touya?" asked Fujitaka.

"N-nothing's wrong." said Touya.

Sakura stuck her tongue out to Touya.

"Such a tomboy," he murmured.

Sakura tried to step on his foot again, but this time Touya was able to avoid it.

He gave her a smug look.

Sakura scowled at her onii-sama.

Nadeshiko and Fujitaka, witnessing the scene laughed quietly to themselves.

"Well Sakura, when will you introduce this boy to us?" asked Nadeshiko.

"M-mom," Sakura blushed, "We're not even going out!"

"You should bring him here, I could tell him all your deepest darkest secrets when you were still a baby." said Touya evilly.

Sakura glared at him.

"Now, now Touya, be nice." said Fujitaka.

"Sakura, you admire him right?" said Nadeshiko.

"I do," Sakura blushed.

"Well, if that's so, something will come out of this." Nadeshiko said.

Everyone became silent. Nadeshiko looked around at her family. They were all blushing.

"Mom, did you know the meaning behind what you were saying?" Touya said.

Nadeshiko finally realized, "Oh! I didn't mean it that way. Come on. It's just a crush on Sakura's side."

Dinner ended with the family talking happily.

* * *

Sakura was inside her room. She opened her PC quietly, as she was waiting it to finish logging, she looked around her room. Her room was recently re-decorated. She had a new bed since she was rapidly growing. Her balcony had a few flowers outside and a small patio, the curtain was a silky blue. She looked at her closet and hanging on its door was her high school uniform, she sighed.

She can't believe that she's already in high school. Of course, as she grew up there were several memories for her to carry from her elementary days.

Her first friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, who is already her best friend.

Her first crush...

Sakura stopped thinking when her computer screen lit up.

She signed in to her YM and received an IM from Tomoyo and many other friends of hers who studied with her in the same elementary but different high school.

She began reading and replying them one by one. She smiled at the messages her old friends sent her. Next were last two messages.

One was from Tomoyo and she began reading.

_hi there Sakura, i bet you haven't reached your house yet, anyway, let's talk about hiiragizawa-kun. _Tomoyo had written.

Sakura smiled, then she began typing.

_hi tomoyo, are you there?_ Sakura typed. She received a quick reply from Tomoyo.

_I'm here Sakura, so, do you think you would accept his confession?_

_I'm not sure, but I really like him...I might accept his confession...._

_Really! Well well!_

_Keep this a secret ok?_

_Will you tell him you've admired him for a long time? *grinning*_

_Tomoyo, you know I'm not sure...I still have 'him' in my mind _

_ ...So you really can't let go?_

_ A promise is a promise_

_That's so like you Sakura, then I'll support you all the way. Just talk to me about anything._

_I know you'll always be there for me._

_:D_

_Wait for a moment Tomoyo, I still have a message to read here._

_Take your time._

Sakura minimized her chat box with Tomoyo and read the last message.

Her eyes widen as she saw who it was from.

_Syaoran Li : hey Sakura, long time no hear. I've finally been able to get ahold of a computer. (laughs)._

_how are you? I bet you've become even beautiful than when we last saw each other._

_so, have you gotten any new admirers that I should be jealous of? (lol)_

_I can't wait to hear from you. I miss you Sakura and I'm always thinking of you._

_And also, I have some news for you..._

Sakura quickly restored her chat box with Tomoyo.

Her fingers were shaking as she typed.

_ ... _she typed, her fingers still shaking.

_Sakura? Is anything the matter?_

_I think I'm going to cry_

_What's wrong?_

_Syaoran...he, he's finally contacted me!_

_Really? What did he say?_

_Just a few greetings..._

_You don't seem that enthusiastic_

_I'm just too shock by it all...I mean...he's...he's coming to Japan. _Was all I said.

* * *

_A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! _I know it was kind of confusing, but please bear with me. This was my earlier work and I didn't want to edit much...


	2. Her Honest Feelings

I edited this too, so as the chapter one. I didn't change much. Just the part about Syaoran, but the story's flow will remain the same.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this anime.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Tomoyo and Sakura met up at the park the next day. The two girls sat at the swing.

"Sakura, what did Syaoran really say? Tell me everything; you weren't able to get it all out last night." Said Tomoyo. She knew the reason why Sakura had called her into the park, that must mean that something is wrong.

"He said that he might come back anytime already." Sakura said is a low voice.

"Sakura, if you feel like this is a big problem, then that must mean that your feelings are already mixed up." Said Tomoyo

Sakura nodded solemnly.

"I realized that already a year ago…" Sakura murmured.

Tomoyo stared at her best friend with deep concern. She knew Sakura would have to face reality one way or another, judging by Sakura's personality, she won't allow herself to fall for two person, so she has to let one go, but she never anticipated that Sakura already felt something deep for Eriol. She knew Sakura is in love with Syaoran for a long time now...but Eriol...

Tomoyo felt hurt at the same time. Why didn't Sakura ever talk to her about it? Wasn't she her best friend? Didn't she trust her enough?

Tomoyo shook her head lightly, doubting Sakura right now is not a good thing.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said softly.

"My feelings for Syaoran had started to waver when I realized I had feelings for Hiiragizawa-senpai, I started thinking of why I am keeping a promise with Syaoran? For what purpose?" said Sakura.

"Isn't your promise to wait for him? And that he would return? You love him right?" said Tomoyo

Sakura shook her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo, confused.

"I was just 8 years old when we made that promise, and I wasn't sure what he really meant by waiting for him…after all, these past years, ever since he left, he never called or anything. It's like he suddenly disappeared and now, he just suddenly reappeared!" said Sakura

"Sakura, you're…very confused aren't you?"

"Tomoyo, back then, I really really like Syaoran, I wanted him always there, close to me. I wanted to be near him, his presence always calm me…I'm not sure if you call that love…but I really felt that way back then."

"Then, what do you feel right now? Have you replied to his email yet?"

"I haven't replied yet, right now, my feelings are confused and unsure. What I'm sure about is that…at this moment, I still want to be with Syaoran."

Tomoyo looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Sakura, it's fine to be lost sometimes, but if you're unsure you have to take a path which you feel strongly is the right one. At this point, girls are not the ones who chase boys, I can tell that in your heart, you're thinking 'Syaoran never contacted me, so he must not feel the same way,'….right?" said Tomoyo

"Tomoyo…" said Sakura

Tomoyo smiled at the sky, "I'm right then. Well Sakura, it's true that there might be a reason why Syaoran hasn't contacted you, but listen deep in your heart as to what you want to do."

Sakura closed her eyes, when she opened them, she has decided already.

"Thanks Tomoyo," Sakura said, she stood up, "Well then, I'll go reply his email,"

Tomoyo smiled as Sakura disappeared. She already knew what Sakura's answer was.

"That is so like Sakura," she said, but then she frowned, "I hope you're making the right choice, Sakura,"

* * *

Sakura ran up the stairs and into her room. She quickly opened her PC, and opened her mail, she replied to Syaoran

_Syaoran,_

_It's been so long since I've heard from you…_

_There are a lot of admirers courting me at the moment, (grins), anyway, come back anytime, I really miss you. So, are you going to study here?_

_Reply as soon as possible._

_-Sakura_

_P.S. Flattery won't work on me._

As soon as Sakura sent that, she closed her eyes. The person who entered her mind as soon as her mind was free was Eriol.

She quickly opened her eyes.

She looked at the mirror on her study table.

She knocked her head lightly, "Make up your mind already Sakura," she told her reflection, "It's too late to turn back now…I guess you'd rather be hurt than hurt others…"

Sakura sighed. Suddenly her computer lit up. She sat down.

"Wow, he really did reply as soon as possible." She said.

She opened the email replied by Syaoran.

_Hey Sakura!_

_Glad you replied….one day LATE!_

_Anyway, glad you replied._

_Well, I hope none of your admirers have caught your eye. I'll be going there for a break, sorry, but I have to go back to Hong Kong...  
_

_Well Sakura, I'm looking forward to seeing you._

_-Syaoran_

Sakura smiled, but then at the same time she felt guilty.

_I can't tell Syaoran that Hiiragizawa-senpai has caught my eye…_

Suddenly Sakura felt tears flowing from her eyes.

"Eh? What is this?" asked Sakura.

She wiped her tears, "Why aren't they stopping?"

She closed her eyes and lied on her bed, tears still flowing.

"Why am I crying?" then Eriol's face flashed into her head again, "Why is his face inside my head? What is this? I'm so confused..."

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura," said Tomoyo

Class has just ended. Sakura was in a daze that she didn't hear Tomoyo calling her. Tomoyo nudged Sakura.

"Eh?" said Sakura

"Finally you're back." Said Tomoyo, smiling gently.

"What's up Tomoyo? Sorry I was thinking of a lot of things…" then Sakura looked out the window.

Her eyes widen at whom she saw below.

"I was calling you because he has something to talk to you about…" said Tomoyo

"Hiiragizawa-senpai…why? Tomoyo…did you?" said Sakura, she looked at Tomoyo

"Sorry Sakura, I just had to…" Tomoyo gave her an apologetic smile.

Sakura smiled back, she understood how Tomoyo felt.

"Sorry for worrying you so much Tomoyo, and thank you."

Sakura stood up and got her bag.

* * *

"Hiiragizawa-senpai." Said Sakura

"Kinomoto-san," he said.

Sakura stood in front of him, but she couldn't look at him directly in the eyes.

"Let's talk somewhere," said Eriol.

"Yes," said Sakura.

Sakura and Eriol ended up at the beach.

Sakura didn't want to be here, but she didn't tell Eriol, this beach held too many memories of her and Syaoran when they were kids and she doesn't want to be here, her feelings are all mixed up.

"Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san told me that there was something important that you need to tell me, that something bothering you…" Eriol looked at the vast ocean, "Might that be the cause of my confession?" he asked

Sakura still looked away when Eriol looked at her.

Sakura shook her head, "I have to tell you the truth…right? But then, I'm scared…I'm scared of hurting anyone…" she said quietly

"Kinomoto-san, that is what attracted me to you, your kindness…" said Eriol

Sakura finally looked at Eriol, he was smiling softly.

"Eh?" she said.

"Its okay if you hurt me, its better that I'm the one who gets hurt rather than you…right?" Eriol smiled more, "That is why girls are weak and boys are strong, because it's the male's job to protect the female…right? So, instead of you getting hurt, I would gladly embrace that pain, as long as it was set by you,"

Sakura started to cry. "Why…why do you have to be so kind…from the very start…"

"Kinomoto-san," Eriol said, a bit surprised, he went beside Sakura.

"I really like you senpai, I just…I just can't break my promise with Syaoran…I have to wait for him...I love him…" said Sakura

Eriol close his eyes and embraced the pain he knew he would feel sooner or later.

"Kinomoto-san…" he said.

Sakura cried some more. "I…I really admire you for a long time…and without me realizing it…I've fallen for you…"

Eriol felt his heart ache. Even though the girl he likes, likes him back, her heart already belongs to someone else…

Eriol suddenly pinched Sakura's cheek

"EH?" said Sakura

"Silly," he said, "I told you it's my job to take all the pain. Don't cry, because that would just make my burden heavier, try smiling, it really suits you." Said Eriol

Sakura couldn't help crying, but if she stops crying and that would help ease up the pain she has caused for him, then she would gladly do it.

Sakura smiled her best.

"Thank you," Eriol smiled, he wiped her tears. "Its okay that you have someone else you love, actually I was expecting this. But I was still happy because you have asked me to wait. Usually you would reject others immediately after they have confessed, of course, with kindness. When you told me to wait, I knew you had feelings for me, but as you said that to me, I saw reserve in your eyes, at that time I knew that you were already committed to someone."

"Hiiragizawa-senpai…I'm so sorry…if there's something…"

"Something you can do? Kinomoto-san, the only thing I want from you is your smile, but I can't have that right? So, I just want to _see_ you smile. But still, please allow me to wait for you." He said

"B-but…"

"Its okay, I don't expect you to come running to me, but if that person you love ever hurts you, tell him, I won't hesitate to take you away from him…is that a deal?"

Sakura looked down at the sandy shore, "It would be selfish of me…" she said.

"I don't care, this feelings I have…after today, I feel like my feelings have gotten stronger, instead of being sad, I feel stronger. Knowing that you have even the slightest feelings for me…I feel renewed…" he smiled

"Hiiragizawa-senpai…"

"And also…is it alright if I call you Sakura from now on?" he asked, "And is it okay if you call me Eriol?"

Sakura felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes…but she held them, she smiled again and nodded.

"Eriol-senpai." She said.

"Thank you Sakura-san." Said Eriol

Sakura smiled again, and faced the sunset...it was beautiful...

_Finally, I can see Syaoran without doubting anything…but Syaoran, you still have to tell me why you never contacted me…you still have to tell me...'your truth'..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! I haven't edit much. Hehe


	3. Into Her Life Again

I edited this too. *smile*

**Disclaimer : I don't own Card Captor Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You look cheerful today," commented Tomoyo when she saw Sakura

Sakura blushed, "Is it that obvious?" she said.

Tomoyo giggled.

"So, how was your talk with Senpai the other day?" she asked.

"Great. Eriol-senpai understands."

Tomoyo smiled, "So you're calling him by his first name already, good for you Sakura."

"Tomoyo," said Sakura

"What is it?"

"I'm still confused…unsure…"

Tomoyo smiled gently at her best friend, "Like I said; its okay to be confused at times, only time would tell."

"Thanks for always being there for me Tomoyo."

"Always,"

The two best friends smiled at each other.

* * *

A few days had already pass. Eriol and Sakura's relationship was obvious. They were great friends.

Eriol is still in love with Sakura, but he tries to not let it show too much so that she won't get uncomfortable.

Little by little, Sakura was able to tell Eriol about Syaoran, and Eriol would tease her sometimes about him.

Sakura's just happy that she already settled and made things clear to Eriol and that she didn't hurt him as bad as she thought she would.

When Sakura and Tomoyo entered school one day, it was full of buzzing.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked one of their classmates.

"Well you see, there's this new transfer student!"

"He's a really cool guy! He's in the same class as the council president."

(A/N: I forgot to mention that Eriol is the council president who is in the senior batch.)

"Oh, and what's the name of the transfer student?" Sakura asked.

"I think it was like…um…Li Syaoran? I think he came from Hong Kong."

Sakura's eyes widen. She felt her heart beat leap. She looked at Tomoyo.

"Go to him." Tomoyo whispered, "Though this is quite unexpected."

Sakura smiled at her friend, and pushed her way towards the crowded senior level classroom. Finally, Sakura was able to get in. She saw the familiar color of a brown haired male.

"Syaoran!" she said

He turned around as he heard a familiar voice which he really wasn't able to hear for so long.

He saw her, "Sakura." He said.

Everyone fell silent.

Eriol, who was at the other end corner, saw Sakura, and knew that the new transfer student was the man whom he lost to. The way those two looked at each other, Eriol knows already. The two just stared at each other until the bell rang.

Tomoyo entered the classroom and got Sakura, she tugged Sakura's arm and whispered, "Let's go,"

Sakura took one more look at Syaoran before she left with Tomoyo. Syaoran was still amazed…and dumbfounded. He has finally seen his childhood friend, she looked different. Her figures have been more pronounced. Her hair was now of darker shade than it was when they were younger. Her voice…when he heard it, was like the voice of an angel…

His thoughts were disturbed when the chair beside him was moved. He looked at the person beside him, they had already a brief introduction when they were in the principal's office.

"So, you'll be sitting beside me, council president." Said Syaoran

"Yes, this is where I sit…in fact." Said Eriol

"Whoa, you seem cold."

"I didn't mean to,"

"Huh, well seems like you have an aura of jealousy or something, why would you…" then Syaoran saw the flash in Eriol's eyes.

"Unless," Syaoran continued, "You're one of the guys that Sakura rejected."

Syaoran grinned.

Eriol pretended not to hear him, but that really stung.

"Whatever the reason you have come back for her, you've already done enough…" then he trailed off when the teacher entered.

"Done enough what?" said Syaoran.

"New student, is there any questions you have?" asked the teacher.

Syaoran looked at teacher and said, "No nothing at all." He smiled.

What Eriol had said really bothered Syaoran

* * *

Finally it was lunch time. Syaoran stood up, but he was quickly surrounded by students. Eriol stood up from his chair and stepped outside the classroom. He saw Sakura walking to their classroom.

"Sakura-san," Eriol said.

"Ah, Eriol-senpai!" said Sakura, she approached him

"So, its him right?" said Eriol.

"Yeah,"

"Is it okay if we talk at the court? Anyway, Syaoran-kun is already surrounded." Said Eriol pointing back at the classroom

Sakura looked and saw what Eriol meant, then she looked at Eriol again, "Well, sure, why not?"

Even though she really wants to talk to Syaoran, she knows that she could still talk to him later on. Sakura sat at the bench in the school's court. Eriol just stood up beside her.

"Hm, so what approach do you want?" Eriol asked.

Sakura thought of it for a moment. "Hm, I have a feeling about what you want to talk about, so I'd choose the direct approach."

"Well," Eriol said, "Are you sure…about him?"

"Yes." Sakura said.

"I see, well, he's not all that," Eriol grinned.

"Wait till you really see what he's like," Sakura smiled knowing this is how Eriol usually tease her.

"Will he turn into a prince?"

"Maybe," said Sakura

"Well, best wishes for your happiness, though I wish it was with me." Eriol said.

Sakura smiled. "You'll always be an important person in my life, but Syaoran's in the first place."

"Drat," said Eriol jokingly.

Sakura looked at her watch and stood up, "We better get going."

"Yeah," said Eriol

* * *

Upstairs, Syaoran saw them.

A classmate of Syaoran stood beside him, "Those two are really good friends, though I heard before that, Kinomoto already rejected him for someone…well, who would've guess that you were Kinomoto's prince charming."

Syaoran smiled, "Well, that was flattering,"

"You're really lucky she likes you."

"Hm, don't tell me you like her too,"

"She rejected me ages ago," the guy rolled his eyes.

"I see," Syaoran took another look at the window before going back to his seat and wait for the bell.

* * *

"So, have you talked to him?" asked Tomoyo

"Not really, I talked to Eriol-senpai instead," said Sakura

"Oh? What did he say?"

"Well, mostly, he teased me about Syaoran, saying that he's better. Eriol-senpai is just like his usual."

"That just proves how much he loves you," said Tomoyo, looking outside the window.

"Tomoyo?"

"Hm?"

"Is something wrong?" asked Sakura

Tomoyo turned back to Sakura, "Of course not, why would you ask that suddenly?"

"Nothing..." she said, then she took her seat beside Tomoyo.

* * *

School ended in a blur.

Sakura stood up and gathered her things.

"Are you going to walk with him alone or is it okay if I come with you guys?" asked Tomoyo.

"Of course you could come Tomoyo, why not?" said Sakura

"Well, in case if you two need some private time after a long time of not seeing each other."

"You can come! Also, your mom is not picking you up right? We'll walk home together."

"Okay," smiled Tomoyo

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" said Syaoran, they met at the school gate.

"Syaoran." said Sakura

She gave a brief introduction of Tomoyo to Syaoran and vise-versa

"Well, shall we start walking?" said Sakura

"We should talk about something," suggested Syaoran

"How was your first day Li-senpai?" asked Tomoyo

"Cool, only I was a bit bothered." said Syaoran

"Bothered? By what?" asked Sakura

"Well, by that council president." said Syaoran

Sakura and Tomoyo gulped inwardly.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura

"I heard you rejected him, right? well, it seems like he's being a stuck-up, but never mind, all in all it was a nice day." said Syaoran

"Good for you," said Tomoyo.

They talked about a lot of things, Sakura and Tomoyo described the school and its facilities.

"Well, we're in a separate direction, see you two tomorrow," said Tomoyo

"Bye Tomoyo." said Sakura

"Nice meeting you Daidouji-chan."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to transfer here? I thought it was kind of...impossible?" asked Sakura as they walked back.

"Well, I did some sort of persuasion and came across conditions." said Syaoran

"What kind of conditions?" asked Sakura

"Don't ask, its too ugly." joked Syaoran, "You'll know about them sooner or later,"

Sakura and Syaoran stopped in front of her house.

"Oh, where are YOU staying?" she asked.

"One of the conditions is to be under your parents' care for the moment." grinned Syaoran

"No way!" said Sakura, she hugged him, "Seems like I'm going to be having another brother!"

"Oh please," said Touya, who appeared behind them.

Syaoran and Sakura jumped, at the same time separated, they both blushed.

"This brat can never be my little brother. Gross. Sakura, don't creep me out like that," said Touya, then he entered the house.

Sakura started to run after Touya.

Syaoran smiled and followed them inside.

_Well, this is where I'll be staying...but at least, I'll be enjoying my time here...._thought Syaoran

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!! Next chap will be here...be patient...


	4. Pain of Forever

I'm sorry for not updating for so long. For those who were loyally waiting, *bow* thank you very much.

I was busy with my La Corda D'oro fanfiction. I hope you'd like this. I edited the past three chapters a bit, so it wouldn't give out much about Syaoran.

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Whispers were heard at the halls of Sakura's school, Sakura swore that people were talking about her. She told Tomoyo about it when she got into the classroom.

"Well you see Sakura, words spread fast," said Tomoyo wearily.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Words spread that you and the new transfer student, Li-senpai, are staying under one roof." Said Tomoyo

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well…" Tomoyo tried to say something but she just couldn't come up with something, "Um, why didn't you two come to school together?" Tomoyo asked, that was the best she could think of.

"Um, it's so that we could avoid this, ugh, how did they know? Are there spies or something?"

"Sakura, calm down, this is just something for gossip. People are paying attention to Li-senpai's background and life because he's a new student here."

Sakura sighed, "I know…"

"Most of all, people are anticipating that you two would become a couple, well, there's no doubt in that right?"

Sakura blushed. "Well, we didn't really talk about that, but really, Syaoran seemed different, like he was avoiding that topic, or maybe I was just too nervous and…as usual, confused." Said Sakura

"Just take a deep breath Sakura," said Tomoyo. Sakura did as she was told and took a deep breath. "Now," Tomoyo said, "Stay calm, things will grow bigger if you react too much about word spreads like this,"

"Yes, I know," answered Sakura, but she just couldn't wait to tell Syaoran about it, maybe he has already heard of it in his class.

* * *

"So, you and Sakura-san huh," said Eriol when he took his seat beside Syaoran.

"What do you care, you were already rejected anyway," said Syaoran, annoyed.

"I'm not trying to contest her feelings towards you or anything; in fact I'm fine with her decision. But, you might be making one big mistake if you don't take a hold of her sooner or later."

"Wha?"

"Sakura-san really likes you; she's been waiting for you all this time, so you better make her happy. You have to be with her already, since you two are living in the same house. You should be the one to catch her tears, but I hope you wouldn't make her cry nor give her a reason to cry even if you are not the cause, because since she is aware and had already acknowledged my feelings, I could easily take her away from you." Eriol said determinedly.

Syaoran grinned, "Well then, I shall take the challenge underneath, Sakura will be mine tomorrow. And I promise not to make her cry nor give her a reason to,"

Eriol smiled, "Well that's much better, new student." Said Eriol

"Syaoran, just Syaoran," he extended his hand to Eriol

"Eriol, then." Eriol shook his hand.

--

"Sakura," Syaoran said as he and Sakura walked home. Tomoyo was already picked up by her mother.

"Yeah?" Sakura answered.

"You've been waiting right?" He whispered.

Sakura didn't look at Syaoran; she blushed a bit but nodded slowly.

"Sakura," Syaoran took a deep breath, "How do you want it to be…I mean, would you agree to be my...girlfriend?"

Sakura's eyes widen, she looked up at Syaoran, "Seriously?" her eyes twinkling. Syaoran smiled back. Sakura hugged Syaoran. "Yes! Definitely a yes!" Sakura said.

* * *

"Sakura's been so happy lately," Tomoyo told Eriol, the two of them had been talking about the two for the past few days.

"She and Syaoran tied the knot already right." Said Eriol

"Yeah,"

"Well, she seems happy enough," said Eriol. Tomoyo shook her head lightly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Sakura's still doubting." Said Tomoyo

"What do you really mean?" Eriol asked.

"Well, Syaoran hasn't told Sakura anything as to why he wasn't in touch with her for a long time." Tomoyo whispered, "Sakura told me that Syaoran has been trying to avoid it and he didn't want to tell her what the conditions his mother gave him in exchange for coming here."

"So, he's hiding a lot of things from her," said Eriol. Tomoyo just nodded. "What could it be…" Eriol thought.

"I'm really worried, I mean…I've asked how it became 'them', and it's not really a confession stuff or anything…its really having me worried…" Tomoyo said.

Eriol just sighed and looked someplace else to think…

"I'm really worried...." Tomoyo said finally.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Everything's been running smooth. My feelings were able to cross over and reach Syaoran. But then, why do I have this unsettling feeling that Syaoran isn't telling me something. I've been meaning to ask him all this time as to why he never contacted me or anything. But seeing him with me, side-tracks me.

I told mom and dad already about the two of us, they were just happy to see me happy. But sometimes I could see an unnamed sadness in their eyes. I never asked them about it, knowing they'd tell me whenever they want to.

I held Syaoran's hand, he was beside me. He smiled at me. We were currently walking to school at the moment.

"Um, Sakura," Syaoran said after some time.

"Hm?" I smiled at him.

He shook his head, "Never mind."

I frowned slightly. He was always like this, he wants to tell me something but ends up not voicing it out. I wonder why? It's really getting me impatient. But then, I should act a bit more mature about it. No point in rambling like a child.

When we reached school I felt a sudden wave of deja vu.

Students were hovering over a classroom, which is actually my classroom. I wonder why that is? Maybe another new student?

"Tomoyo!" I called when I finally found her outside our classroom with Eriol-senpai.

"Another new student, wow, they're definitely pouring." Eriol-senpai said as soon as he and Tomoyo reached us.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Tomoyo faced Syaoran, "You might know her, she's from Hong Kong too. Her name's Meiling, her surname's same as yours."

I felt Syaoran stiffen beside me. Something's definitely wrong.

Suddenly a girl with black hair, her hair in a bun on both sides, which I'm sure was the transfer student, came out of the classroom, she perked up when she saw Syaoran, but glared at me, seeing our hands intertwined.

She approached us, "What are you doing with him?" she glared at me.

Our classmates became silent. They'd love a good rivalry. I bet that's what's in their mind. But what's this? Syaoran never mentioned her before.

"H-he's my boyfriend," I answered in a low voice.

Her eyes widen, "What!?!" she raised her hand.

I shut my eyes tightly when Syaoran pulled me behind his figure and he received the slap instead.

"Syaoran!" I said.

"I'm okay," he answered.

"Syaoran, what are you doing? Why are you defending her? Are you cheating on me?" her eyes narrowed.

I heard a few people gasped, Tomoyo included.

"What?" I said, confused. I let go of Syaoran's hand and looked at him straight in the eyes.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura, one of my mother's conditions includes this, this is what I don't want to tell you."

"Well you better," Meiling said, "You," she said, pointing at me, "You have no right to be with him since he is already engaged...he's my fiance."

My eyes widen. What? What? What did she say? Engaged? But...

I took a few steps back.

"Sorry," Syaoran whispered, unable to look at me.

Meiling placed her arm around Syaoran's. I felt tears threatening to fall over. I quickly ran, not really registering my surroundings, not minding the audience. As I ran, I heard Tomoyo call me, and there was a sound of someone who punched someone else.

I didn't care anymore. Is this what it meant to be betrayed by the one you love?

Why didn't Syaoran tell me sooner? I was so stupid. He was toying with me all along. Why didn't he say anything! I bet he was laughing behind my back the whole time! I felt my chest being ripped apart. I couldn't take it anymore. It hurts so much...

Rain started pouring, I didn't care. I tripped a lot, but I ignore the pain, the pain inside me was too much that the physical pain I felt was nothing compared to it. I stayed in a place I know where no one will be able to find me, no, not Tomoyo nor Eriol-senpai, especially not Syaoran. I hid in the shed where all the gym stuffs were placed. I cried my heart out over there, the storm disguising my cries of pain.

Suddenly I heard the shed's heavy door opening, I didn't dare to look up, I knew I was disgusting to look at, I'm such a mess. I kept crying without a care in the world. Suddenly cold arms surrounded me, that person hugged me tightly.

"Sakura-san."

I recognized Eriol-senpai's voice. I let go of my knees which I was hugging tightly and cried in his chest. "It hurts, it hurts." I kept repeating.

Soon, everything became dark.

* * *

**A/N: **thanks for reviewing chapter 3...._bosk, michiko14anime, Shiona Acitiu, Hanisakura, 3eliic.X_

I might not review again for quite some time. Sorry. I'm really sorry.

* * *


	5. Just When Everything Fall

**_Thanks for the following reviewers..._**_ellabell, Shoina Acitiu, inufan155687, michiko14anime_

Here's the next chap! I hope this story might answer some questions deep in your heads!!! Oh and what I meant in the last chap was "I might not update again for quite some time." But still, I asked my mom for one more computer time before school tomorrow. That proves how much I love you guys!!! Hahaha.  
Oh, and this is a Sakura x Syaoran okay, so don't misunderstand the future story. It's just the flow of everything. I raised the rating for those who will think this is cheesy. and for those who can't stand too much romance....

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Sakura?" Fujitaka said worriedly as he opened the door to the two teenagers in front of his house.

"Good afternoon sir," Eriol said politely, "Um..."

"Oh, sorry, please come in." Fujitaka said, giving him space to enter the house and out of the pouring rain.

Sakura was on Eriol's back. She was unconscious. The two of them had left school early, Eriol got permissions from the teacher.

"Oh my," Nadeshiko said, as she saw the two drenched teens.

Eriol slowly put Sakura onto the sofa. Nadeshiko hospitably gave him a towel and Fujitaka dried Sakura's hair while Nadeshiko went to get them both a change of clothes.

"What happened to Sakura?" Fujitaka asked worriedly

"Something complicated came up in school...one way or another...she broke up with Syaoran." Eriol said quietly.

Fujitaka's eyes widen. "Syaoran-kun? What happened between the two of them? They were getting along so well. Sakura really liked him."

Eriol stayed quiet. Then Nadeshiko came back with fresh clothes.

"I'll go get Sakura changed. I hope you won't mind carrying her into the room....um..." she said, wondering who that boy is.

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"Ah, so you're Eriol-kun! I see, I hope you won't mind." Nadeshiko said.

"No problem," Eriol said, placing the towel onto the table.

"Have you two eaten lunch yet? It's just around 12:30 now." Fujitaka said.

Eriol shook his head as he carried Sakura, bridal style. "It's okay sir, don't worry though."

"Still, I'll make you something to eat. You must be tired from carrying Sakura all the way here. And by the way, how did you know where she lives?" Fujitaka asked.

"I've memorized the address and phone numbers of the student council members and those who have the potential to join." Eriol said kindly then he followed Nadeshiko to Sakura's room.

"Potential? So that means...Sakura..." Fujitaka contemplated as he went into the kitchen.

Soon, as Eriol reached Sakura's room, he placed her slowly onto her bed.

"Thank you," Nadeshiko said, then she handed him a pair of pants and a light blue polo shirt, "These are Touya's clothes when he was younger, I think it will fit you."

"Um, but..." Eriol began to argue.

Nadeshiko shook her head and smiled, "You have to dry yourself, you don't want to catch a cold now don't you?"

"Thank you," Eriol said.

"The bathroom's on the end of the hall, you can use any of the towels in the cabinet there."

Eriol thanked her again before leaving the room. When he got to the bathroom he placed the clothes on the counter and looked at the mirror. Instead of seeing his reflection, he had a flashback of what happened earlier.

"Thank you," Nadeshiko said, then she handed him a pair of pants and a light blue polo shirt, "These are Touya's clothes when he was younger, I think it will fit you."

"Um, but..." Eriol began to argue.

Nadeshiko shook her head and smiled, "You have to dry yourself, you don't want to catch a cold now don't you?"

"Thank you," Eriol said.

"The bathroom's on the end of the hall, you can use any of the towels in the cabinet there."

Eriol thanked her again before leaving the room. When he got to the bathroom he placed the clothes on the counter and looked at the mirror. Instead of seeing his reflection, he had a flashback of what happened earlier.

--

**Eriol's POV**

_"It hurts...Eriol-senpai..." she cried._

_"Sakura-san," I said, unable to say anything else. Why am I so useless? Why can't I say anything? What _can_ I say to her? Nothing. Nothing at all._

_"I've been so stupid. I never realized...I never knew...I..."_

_"Don't...don't blame yourself..."_

_She shook her head, "I'm not...I...I just hate myself. I know Syaoran must've given me signs and I've been to caught up with his being here that I never noticed it. I've been too happy he was back that I never further questioned his disappearance. I bet Syaoran only decided to go out with me is because he pities me...I...I'm so...sick of myself..."_

_"That's wrong. You shouldn't be hating yourself. Sakura-san..."_

_She shook her head harshly and cried, "I'm pathetic! I'm so stupid. I've been clinging onto him like I was a child! I was so blind! I...I..."_

_My patience snapped right there and then, I know it was wrong. I know I shouldn't do this. I know she would hate me for as long as I live...but I can't stop myself anymore. I kissed her. I was so lost for everything, I just couldn't stay there seeing here loathe herself so much. Seeing her break into pieces. Why can't I be the one for her? I know I can make her happy, I know I could be everything see needed? Why can't she love me as much as I love her? I wish I met her sooner so that I was the one who could occupy her breaking heart._

_My eyes widen when I felt her deepen the kiss._

_That's the wrong response. I pulled away from our kiss and she fell unconscious._

_I was just shocked when she kissed me back. Why did she kiss me back? I shook my thoughts away, I have to bring Sakura home, she's drenched already. It's cold too._

I bang my head onto the mirror.

Back there, when she kissed me back, it felt like I never wanted to pull away. I was close to greed.

I knew it, I should have never crossed the bridge, now that I've seen what's on the other side, I can never turn back again...because the bridge behind me has already broken down.

I love her, but I knew it was wrong of me to kiss her like that. But what I can't understand was her response...she should've been angry with me. She was in love with Syaoran, and I bet he, himself, had never kissed her before. What gave me the right to do that to her in the first place? I'm so...sick. I can't believe I could be that low.

I bang my head again.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

What now, have I become the school's hatest person?

I've been ignore by my whole class now, especially the ones I heard that Sakura rejected not so long ago. I guess I deserve that didn't I?

Eriol doesn't seem to be here. I wonder what's wrong with him? I bet he's too pissed of at me to even want to see my face.

I can't believe Meiling would've come here. I guess my mother is keeping the tabs on me. I have to talk to Sakura as soon as possible, but at the moment I can't, I should talk to her when Meiling's not around, but I have a feeling she'll be following me all over the place.

Suddenly a distant conversation I had with Eriol returned to me.

_"I hope you wouldn't make her cry nor give her a reason to cry even if you are not the cause, because since she is aware and had already acknowledged my feelings, I could easily take her away from you" Eriol had said._

_"Well then, I shall take the challenge underneath, Sakura will be mine tomorrow. And I promise not to make her cry nor give her a reason to," I had answered._

Darn, does this mean, Eriol is already making his move? I suddenly stood up.

"Syaoran-san?" the teacher said.

"I...uh...I have to find Sakura," I said.

Then the class began talking.

"Don't even bother."

"Yeah, what can you do?"

"You're just going to make things worst."

"Mr. Pres. isn't here, I bet he's with Kinomoto already."

"Well, he deserves her far more than that guy."

The teacher ignore the class and talked to me, "Eriol-san has already asked my permission to leave school early. It seems like he's bringing a sick friend home."

"Definitely Sakura-san,"

"Well, he's fast isn't he?"

"They're close friends after all, I also heard that Kinomoto didn't really reject him completely."

I clenched my fists and sat down on my chair abruptly. What are they saying? They're begining to tick me off. They seem to be looking for a fight.

When the lunch bell rang, I ran out off the classroom immediately, hoping Meiling wouldn't be able to find me.

"Syaoran!" I heard her voice in the distance.

Shoot, she found me already. I found an empty room and hid in there. As I entered, I bumped into someone inside.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I said.

Our suddenly impact had brought her to the ground, I helped her up.

"S-Syaoran-senpai." she said in an unsure tone.

"Oh, I bet you're angry with me too. After all, Sakura is your important friend." I said.

Tomoyo shook her head slowly, "If I'm suppose to be angry with you, it's not because you have a fiancee. It's because you never told Sakura, but I'm not really angry. That's because I know you have a reason for doing that. I know you treasure Sakura the most, but I think it's too late to reason with her..."

"I...I know I've wronged. Sakura's really important to me and I don't want to lose her, not like this. Not because of something that happened against my will."

"Against your will?" Tomoyo-chan questioned.

I took a deep breath, "I...I wasn't allowed to contact Sakura for the whole time when I was in Hong Kong." I began, "It was one of my mother's rules, a part of my training to be the next head of the Li clan. It was to shut off all emotions which will bring compassion to others. Soon, mother met Meiling's family. Even though she carries the Li name, we're not directly related by blood. But still, her family was almost as powerful as ours, so mother had me engaged with her. I couldn't do anything about it, it was mother's decision. Even if I rebelled against it, she would do everything, make my life miserable, hurt those important to me, just to make me do what she wants. And I was worried about Sakura, she knows how important Sakura is to me, that's why I agreed onto the engagement."

"But then..." Tomoyo said

"I wanted to tell Sakura about it, I want to tell her that it's okay for her not to hold onto our promise...but I just can't let go of her. Then one day, I directly asked my mother to give me permission to be here, to study here. She knew what my hidden agenda was. She gave me conditions, I didn't know she had a plan underneath the conditions. Once, as you know, was to stay under Sakura's parents' supervision. Next, is to not be too close to Sakura. I know it doesn't make sense...but...no one knows what goes on in her mind. So, as you know, I have broken the condition. I've been going out with Sakura. Mother said, that if she ever caught me being too close with Sakura, she will send Meiling here. I was so desperate to see Sakura again that I didn't have second thoughts...it was going so well for the past few weeks...and then Meiling has to appear and ruin everything..."

"So, you're saying, your mother knew you were going to be close with Sakura anyway. She wants Sakura to hate you...right."

"Yes, I think so. I...I have to talk to her...I heard she was with Eriol. Eriol told me back then, if I---"

Tomoyo interrupted, "Hiiragizawa-senpai had already made a move," she said.

I stopped, "A move?"

"Right now, no one can be there for Sakura, only he can do something about it. I bet you know, he is in love with Sakura. Sakura, though she doesn't realize it completely, has almost the same level of feelings she has for you, as she has for him. I'm not surprise when she one day tells me she's in love with him. Sakura knows that she likes senpai, she never explored her feelings for him further because she was thinking of you, and now that you've hurt her..." Tomoyo walked out the door and shut it, not continuing what she had said.

"Shit!" Syaoran said, punching the wall.

* * *

**Normal POV**

At the same time Eriol banged his head on the mirror again.

"Hey, you gonna break our bathroom mirror?" a voice suddenly said.

Eriol turned around, and leaning on the door's frame was Touya.

"Sorry. I hadn't heard the door open." Eriol said.

"I can be as quiet as a mouse when I want to be. So, I heard you were the one who took my sister home. Thanks." Touya said.

"Yes, and no problem."

"Guessing from Sakura's description, you must be Eriol. Haven't given up on her yet?"

Eriol looked surprised when Touya said that. Touya grinned.

"There's no secrets in our family, I'm Touya, Sakura's brother. So, since introductions are indirectly made...let's talk." Touya said, "After you change that is." then he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my last update in a while. Hope you guys loved this!


	6. Move Out

Thanks to the following reviewers….

_Shiona Acitiu__ – Yeah, it will work out for the four of them sooner or later, don't worry, but twists are roaming!!!!_

_Ellabell__ – Here's an update!!!!_

_Hitsugaya07__ – Yeah, I like them to be normal too!!! Yes, Sakura and Eriol will be "it" for a while, Syaoran needs to cool off for a while since his competition is here!!! Well, a story wouldn't be good without the battle for love right? Hahaha_

_Inuan155687__ – Hahaha, don't worry! Chill! Hahaha, here's an update!!_

**A/N:** Um, like I expressed in my other fics, I'll be updating slower since I'm in a trauma…my friend has been hacked and her stories has been deleted…so…but I'll get over this one way or another, so I selfishly ask you guys to be more patient.

**Disclaimer: **I certainly don't own Card Captor Sakura

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Touya's POV**

Sakura.

I got home early for today and this is what I get? Father and Mother had been in the kitchen talking intensely when I entered the house. They told me what happened to Sakura, and that she was brought home by her senpai named Eriol. It surprised me when they mentioned his name. That's the person whom Sakura liked and it seems like he liked her back, but Sakura rejected him because of that brat Syaoran's appearance. Yes, brat is what I call him, and after hearing what happened to Sakura, he deserves that name. I'm informed that Eriol is still in here, he's in the bathroom changing. Good, I'll have to talk to him.

Before that, I entered Sakura's room quietly. Her hair is still a little damp and so were her lashes – proof that she had been crying, aside from being drenched in the rain. She's pretty much restless; I could see that, turning over and over her bed. What made me clench her fists was when she moaned in her sleep, calling out the brat's name, asking "why" again and again. I quietly shut the door and heard a light thud in the bathroom. The light was on so I opened the door slowly and silently. So that's Eriol Hiiragizawa. Sakura sure has tastes. I studied him for a while. Intellectual. Honest. Self-righteous. Responsible. I could see his personality clearly. He's really student council material. I wonder why Sakura preferred that "brat" over him. I fully support this guy.

He bang his head again. Whoa, this guy definitely has a problem. I decided to speak up. Surely, he never realized that I was there, watching him. Surprise was written all over his face. He had apologized and I had replied, with gratitude for bringing Sakura home. I told him we have to talk –after he changed clothes.

I closed the door and went to my room to get changed. After changing, I went out and saw that the bathroom was already empty, I found him leaning on Sakura's bedroom's door frame, the door was opened. I heard Mother's voice talking to him. I tried to listen to their conversation quietly –unnoticed.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Tell me more of how Sakura is when she's at school. Sakura rarely talks about herself." Nadeshiko said. She gently brushed Sakura's hair, and at the same time trying not to wake her up.

Eriol smiled, thinking about Sakura when she's in school. "Sakura-san is a really cheerful person. She's really kind. She's a good model student and an inspiration to others. She's really a good listener." He began thinking of their times together in school. Her smile, her laughter, everything about her…

Nadeshiko saw his expression and her eyes soften, "You really love her, don't you?" she asked him, but it was more like a statement.

Eriol nodded. There's no point in hiding things. Even if they hadn't known about his confession, his feelings for her will still show. "I've been willing to give up everything just to see her happy, She chose Syaoran over me and I was willing to accept that. I was very content when she just wanted me by her side…" Eriol slowly trailed off. He had vowed to protect Sakura even though Syaoran was there by her side already. He suddenly remembered the incident earlier with Sakura –when she kissed him back.

"Eriol-kun?" Nadeshiko said, seeing him spacing out.

"Oh," Eriol said, shaking off the incoming flashback, "It's nothing."

"You want to pursue her…don't you?" Nadeshiko said.

Eriol blushed slightly.

"It's okay Eriol-kun. I'm not against it or anything. But Syaoran-kun loves Sakura too. I don't know what happened but, I'm sure he loves her very much." Nadeshiko murmured.

Suddenly Touya stood behind Eriol, "Excuse me," Touya said in a low voice as not to surprise them. Eriol looked up and stepped aside, Touya entered Sakura's room. "Do you need anything mother?" Touya asked.

"No, I'm fine here." Nadeshiko smiled.

"Food's ready!" Fujitaka called from below.

"We're going down first Mother," Touya said.

"You haven't eaten yet, Touya?" Nadeshiko said.

"Not really. I had a really bad feeling come over me, and I came home as soon as possible…" Touya said, "Come on, senpai of my sister." Touya led the way and went downstairs.

Eriol quietly followed behind him. The table was already filled with food that Fujitaka had prepared. He had prepared some for Touya too. Fujitaka offered a seat to Eriol across where Touya was seated already. Eriol took the seat and thanked Fujitaka in a polite manner. He thanked Fujitaka again this time for the meal, before he began eating. Even though it was silent, Eriol could feel curiosity from Fujitaka and Touya. After Eriol ate, he decided to start talking.

"So, I know you are all curious…" Eriol began, but Touya cut him off.

"Tell me what happened between them." Touya demanded.

"Touya." Fujitaka scolded.

Eriol shook his head, "It's alright sir, I was about to start there anyway," Eriol said politely.

Fujitaka nodded and cleared away their plates. Eriol was about to help when Fujitaka gestured him to continue talking. Eriol took a deep breath and began talking as Fujitaka went to the sink.

"Syaoran's fiancée appeared in our school." He said. He took in Touya's expression in front of him.

Touya had a surprised expression yet it was also showed in his expression that he was confused. Fujitaka had stopped scrubbing the plates he was starting, but he didn't say anything too. "Fiancée?" Touya finally managed to say.

Fujitaka placed the plates down and faced the table where the two were seated. "Syaoran-kun's mother has been scheming then, I had a feeling about that." He said.

Touya flinched slightly. He never heard his father say anything bad about anyone.

"So, she had everything planned." Nadeshiko's voice suddenly filled the dining area.

The three males turned to see Nadeshiko entering the dining area, she stood behind Touya.

"His mother?" Eriol interceded, "Sorry for interrupting."

"No, it's okay. You see, Syaoran-kun's mother is the controlling type. She pretends to be nice around us, but we know how she really is. Syaoran-kun had told us back then when he was younger." Nadeshiko said.

"Even so, if this is all plotted by his mother, he would still know about the fiancée thing. Do they know each other?" Touya asked.

Eriol nodded, "It looks that way. Syaoran knows her."

"See?" Touya said, "Syaoran already had a fiancée and he still went out with Sakura! What for? To hurt her right? Right? Is that it!?" Touya became very furious. He gripped the edge of the table.

Nadeshiko patted his shoulder

"That brat! He's going to be black and blue all over when he gets here!" Touya said.

"Um," Eriol spoke, "I sort of punched his face already…" he mumbled.

Touya's eye narrowed and he sighed, "Well, that makes me feel a little bit better." He leaned into his seat.

"Touya," Fujitaka said warningly, "Violence is never a solution."

"I'm terribly sorry," Eriol said.

"You couldn't help it right? But surely, your title as the student council president will be at stake." Nadeshiko said.

Eriol smiled softly, "I won't mind as long as it's for her."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Ugh. My head hurts.

Eh? How come I feel so comfortable? I suddenly sat up and it caused my head to whirl. Ouch. I touched my head, my aching head. I opened my eyes and recognized my room. How did I end up here? I rubbed my eyes and tried to recall how I ended up here. I placed my hands beside me on the bed and I felt something warm. I looked beside me and my eyes widen. I was touching Eriol-senpai's arm. I suddenly remembered what happened.

There, beside me is Eriol-senpai, he was seated on a chair; his head was on top of his arms which was rested beside my bed. He's asleep. I stared at his face; he looked more handsome without his glasses. I blushed when I remembered that kiss we shared. I actually kissed him back. Suddenly the sound of the rain's splashes registered in my mind. I slowly stood up and walked towards the window. It's raining very hard, I guess Eriol-senpai couldn't get home. I saw the clock and it was already 4:00/ School had ended thirty minutes ago already.

Suddenly Eriol-senpai woke up, "Sakura-san?" he called.

"Here." I said.

He took his glasses and turned around to look at me. I smiled at him.

"Are you alright now?" Eriol-senpai asked,

I nodded. "If you hadn't seen me back there, I would've been knock out cold by now…in the rain too."

We blushed when I mentioned "back there." I think we had the same thoughts. ---The kiss.

"Um,"

"You see," We both began at the same time.

We paused and looked away. Suddenly we heard a loud slap. I was suddenly alerted. I looked at Eriol-senpai.

"He's here." He murmured and I knew what he meant.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Syaoran entered the house using his spare keys. He was a little wet because the wind kept on changing its direction, he had an umbrella anyway. Thanks god Meiling didn't follow him home. She was clinging onto him the whole time.

When Syaoran opened the door, he went into the hallway, Touya suddenly appeared and he walked straight to him.

"Hi T-" Syaoran was about to say, but she was suddenly slapped by Touya. Well it sounded like a slap, but he punched him actually.

"The hell with you!" Touya shouted at him.

"_So, Eriol already told them."_ Syaoran thought. He rubbed his now swollen cheek.

"Touya!" Fujitaka said, restraining Touya, pulling him away from Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun, are you alright?" Nadeshiko asked, approaching him.

"Uh, yes." He said.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran stiffened at that voice. "_What is he doing still here_?"He thought. He looked up at the stairs and saw Eriol slowly going down. Sakura was behind him.

"Sakura," I said.

I saw her flinch. I guess I've really hurt her so much.

"Don't you dare talk to her!" Touya said.

"You should hurry to your room." Nadeshiko said.

Syaoran shook his head, "I'm…I'm moving out. Mother has ordered me to stay with my cousin…"

"Oh." Said Nadeshiko.

"Darn right that's better!" Touya said.

"Touya! Your language!" Fujitaka scolded.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said again, "I'm really sorry." Syaoran said as he passed her up the stairs.

Sakura wanted to call out his name but she was frozen behind Eriol. She couldn't call out to him. She couldn't….instead she cried. She couldn't stop him. Her heart was aching too much as she recalled him having a fiancee already...it was just...too much pain...

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? I need a beta for this. Please send me reviews!!!!! As for the beta stuff, anybody willing enough, please just PM me.


	7. A Lost Chance

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I just finished my other fic and planned on concentrating here again.**_

_Thanks for the reviews you guys! I hope you guys will continue to support me!**  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7**

**Normal POV**

"Sakura-san…" Eriol said.

Syaoran had already gotten a few of his clothes. He said that someone will come pick up all of his things. After he had gone, Sakura had broken down in tears and fainted again.

Even though the rain wasn't as hard anymore, Sakura's parents insisted Eriol to stay for dinner.

Right now, Eriol was beside Sakura's bed, watching her.

He imagined the pain she was going through. If only he could do something.

Eriol lightly touched Sakura's hand, she twitched and slowly, Sakura opened her eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"Do you need something?" Eriol asked, beginning to stand up.

Sakura held his hand tightly, "No, but please, stay here."

Eriol slowly sat back and asked her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…just sleepy," Sakura answered in a small voice, and soon enough, she fell asleep again.

Eriol smiled to himself. He was relieved that she seemed fine. She looks cute when she's sleeping.

He wish that Sakura fell in love with him instead, he was sure he wouldn't hurt her. No chains would bind him at all.

"What I would give for you to fall in love with me," he murmured.

Suddenly the memory of the kiss returned to him.

_Maybe…_he began to think, but shook his head. _No, it can't be._

Eriol began to debate with his thoughts.

_Maybe she just kissed me back because she was too upset…_

_Maybe…maybe I still have a chance._

_No, it's not right to assume, if, and IF, she's in love with me, I want to hear it from her lips._

_The possibility…_

_No, I won't think any further about it._

"Eriol-senpai?" came Sakura's voice.

Eriol looked at Sakura and saw her worried expression.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked.

"You seem…agitated or something…" she said, slowly sitting up.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry." I said, taking off my glasses and then rubbing my temples.

"Um…senpai…" Sakura said.

Eriol looked at her.

"You look better without your glasses." She was blushing already.

"Oh, really? My mother said the same thing." He laughed lightly.

Sakura fumbled with her fingers and took the courage to look at Eriol directly in the eyes.

"I…I want to apologize." She said.

"Apologize for what?" Eriol asked.

"For kissing you back then…" the two blushed.

"NO, you don't have to apologize; I was the one who kissed you in the first place…"

"But…"

Eriol shook his head.

"You shouldn't worry. I'm at fault here. Well I should be honest with you, I'm not really angry you kissed me back," he grinned a bit.

Sakura blushed a darker pink.

"See? Now you have nothing to apologize about." Eriol said, in a teasing tone.

"But aren't you angry? Honestly? It's like I've been playing with your feelings! I'm aware that you're in love with me…I don't want to…"

Eriol shook his head, "Trust me, I know my limits."

Sakura looked back down to her hands. She didn't know what say anymore.

Eriol looked at her with longing eyes, but her happiness is what he wants.

"So, what are you thinking of doing?" he asked her in a soft voice.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know…"

"He has a reason you know…it's…"

"No," Sakura said, stopping him from saying anything further.

"I…I don't care what his reason is…it's just that…he could've told me. I felt like he was playing with my feelings the whole time."

"He loves you. I know he does."

Sakura looked at him with sad eyes, "It's…hard to believe now. But…somehow…I still want to keep on believing that he really does."

"Yes, that's it Sakura-san,"

Sakura smiled softly at Eriol, "If only I was in love with you,"

Eriol smiled back at her, though his heart skipped a beat.

They had the same thoughts.

"If only," Eriol said.

Sakura pulled her knees to her chest as she hugged them.

"Syaoran and his fiancée…" she murmured.

Suddenly an idea came into Eriol mind.

"Sakura-san…" Eriol began.

Sakura looked at Eriol curiously, hearing a new kind of wave in his voice.

"Sakura-san, there's something...I want to do for you, if only you won't get angry..." Eriol said.

"I...I won't, I'm sure of it. You're my best friend." Sakura said.

Eriol stroked Sakura's cheek softly, it had made her blush.

"Then..." Eriol said.

* * *

"Why are you doing this mother?" Syaoran asked over the phone.

He said he was going to stay in his cousin's place, but actually he was inside Meiling's mansion.

"What are you talking about Syaoran?" her mother asked innocently on the other line.

"Why have you sent Meiling here?" he asked.

"Well, Meiling insisted to go visit you, and I'm glad I allowed her since she told me you and Sakura...were going out."

"Why do you have to decide everything for me!?" Syaoran burst out.

"It's for you and the future of the Li clan." Yelan said, "Look at how your sisters turn out to be."

"For your own benefit. I should have known." Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, you have no right to judge my decision. And that will be the end of our conversation." then she hang up.

Syaoran glared at the phone.

Then someone laughed behind him. Syaoran turned around and saw his older sister.

"Rika," Syaoran said. (Rika is 6 years older than Syaoran...over here.)

"You should relax little brother. You know how mother is. Here I am, visiting you from my husband's place, and what do I see?"

"Yeah, yeah. She ruins people's lives." Syaoran said.

"Though she always ends up right. I love my life right now." she said.

"Oh yeah? Even though you never ended up with Terada-sensei? He teaches in my school you know."

Rika's eyes narrowed.

Syaoran regretted saying it, but he was just so angry.

"Yoshiyuki is already a part of my past. Just as mother had told me, it was just an impulsive feeling." Rika said, though she couldn't meet her brother's eyes.

"Yeah, and marrying into the family of a guy you barely knew. So, you're saying you no longer have feelings for Terada-sensei? Then why is his photo inside you locket?"

Rika flinched and glared at Syaoran. "You looked!" she accused.

"You try to act as if you're all in love with that guy, who I don't approve to be my brother-in-law! I'd prefer him over Terada-sensei."

"Syaoran, you've gone too far." Rika said.

When Syaoran turned to look at his sister again, he saw her crying and he instantly felt guilty, his eyes softened.

"You should understand," he said in a soft voice, "I love Sakura and I don't want to let her go."

Rika shook her head, "You can't go against Mother. You know...she will only ruin Sakura-chan's life..."

"Then I'll destroy hers." Syaoran said determinedly.

"And how, may I ask you, are you going to do that?"

"I'll run away, with Sakura. She needs an heir right? Then she's going to lose one."

Rika shook her head, "You won't get away Syaoran, I'm telling you." then Rika left.

As Rika walked down the hall, she reached into her pocket and saw her locket, she popped it open, true enough, Yoshiyuki's photo was inside.

"Sorry...but I...love you so much...still...I just didn't want to see your future getting torn down. I don't want Sakura-chan to end up like how you almost end up..." she whispered.

* * *

"Sya-o-ran!" came Meiling's voice as she and Syaoran got off the car.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Hey, don't treat me like that. I'm your fiancée after all." Meiling giggled.

"Will you stop that Meiling?" Syaoran said.

"No, unless you want me to call you mom." she smiled.

Syaoran stiffened, he didn't protest anymore as she encircled her arm over his.

* * *

As the two were about to enter the school building, they suddenly heard a commotion behind them.

Syaoran and Meiling turned around to see what it was.

"Well, well, well." Meiling said.

Syaoran just stood there, frozen.

The students started standing at the side, the usual thing they did when an important student body was coming. Meaning members of the Student Council.

A black Mercedes stopped at the front gate and the door opened, Eriol came down and he turned around to offer a hand to his companion. Sakura emerged from the car.

Syaoran felt a deep stab inside his chest as he watched Sakura take his hand and smile sweetly at him.

Suddenly Syaoran remembered what Tomoyo had told her back then...

_"Sakura, though she doesn't realize it completely, has almost the same level of feelings she has for you, as she has for him. I'm not surprise when she one day tells me she's in love with him._

_"She never explored her feelings for him further because she was thinking of you, and now that you've hurt her..."_

Then, Eriol and Sakura had walked and passed Syaoran and Meiling.

But before they passed them, Eriol had stopped shortly beside Syaoran and gave him a small bow, "Good morning Syaoran."

Syaoran wanted to say a lot of things to Eriol, things that made him want to murder him.

Sensing the rising tension, the students began to inch towards them.

Sakura sensed it too, and tugged Eriol's hand.

"Eriol, let's go." she said.

When Syaoran heard her call Eriol without an honorific, there he knew, he was too late...

He has lost his chance...

* * *

A/N: REVIEW please! How was it?

.

.

**Review please!**

**It's just a click away!**


	8. To Know the Truth

_A/N: I'm glad I got to update again. Waaah....I hope you guys will still continue to enjoy this. And please. Reviews!!! This chapter will be more on Eriol and Sakura, but don't worry, ending will still be with Syaoran._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8  
**

**Normal POV**

Too late...he knew he was too late.

Meiling smirked beside him as Eriol and Sakura passed.

"Come on Syaoran," she said in a smug voice, tugging Syaoran towards the school building.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Eriol asked Sakura.

They were both now headed to the Student Council room. Sakura was momentarily excused from classes because of a certain reason.

"Yes." Sakura nodded, although she was still shaking from nervousness.

It took everything she had to brush Syaoran off and all the more effort it took her not to cry seeing Syaoran with Meiling.

"Then, we're here." Eriol said, a little doubtfully, opening the Council room door.

He was sure that Sakura was still nervous and all, but he didn't push her if she didn't want to talk about it.

As Eriol opened the door, the long table was already occupied by the other members of the Student Council.

"So, let the meeting proceed," Eriol announced.

"First of all Eriol," Chiharu, the vice-president, a junior, spoke, "I have no objections whatsoever in making Sakura-san there, the next president, but aren't you too rushed?"

"Chiharu's right," Kaho spoke up, a fellow senior. Who is the secretary in the Student Council.

"Sakura-san must be so over-whelmed." Chiharu said.

Sakura shook her head slowly, "No, not really, I _have_ decided well. I've really given this a lot of thought."

Chiharu sighed, "Well then, if that's the case. I guess I might as well tell you good luck."

Yukito, the treasurer and senior grinned, "Great then. Eriol will take good care of you."

"Speaking of which, are you two really going out now?" Kaho asked, placing her hands under her chin.

"No personal questions," Eriol said, arranging a few papers.

"You won't get your answers easily if it's Eriol you're talking to," Yukito chucked.

"I thought you were rejected?" Chiharu asked, eyeing Eriol then Sakura.

Sakura avoided everyone's curious stare.

Eriol cleared his throat, "A secret." he said.

"Oooh," they all chorused together.

Sakura looked at Eriol and could see his ears getting red.

She smiled a bit.

"The little Eriol is keeping a secret!" Chiharu teased.

"Shut up," he muttered, "And I'm a year older than you."

"Oooh, touche." she said.

"Come on, let's get down to business, the Winter Formal." Eriol said, pulling out a piece of paper from a green envelope.

"We'll handle those, you just teach Sakura-chan the fundamentals of being the Student Council president." Said Yukito.

"Yeah, now you two go...shoo." said Kaho.

Eriol rolled his eyes and stood up, Sakura went along with him into the inner room of the Council office.

Sakura smiled and relaxed as soon as Eriol closed the door behind them.

"I've never seen you so childish before." Sakura grinned.

"Sorry about that," Eriol muttered, then he looked at Sakura, "So far...?"

"Well," Sakura said, walking towards the biggest desk in the back of the room, she guess it was Eriol's table since the table was packed with papers, but were quite organized, "It seems like I already belong,"

Eriol smiled. "They make you feel that way don't they? Yukito and Chiharu have been in the council since their freshmen year."

"Yes, Tsukishiro-san was the council president last year right?"

"Right, well then," Eriol said, approaching his table, where Sakura already was, "Let's get to work, but before that, how do you feel?" he asked.

Sakura knew he was no longer asking about Council related things.

"It's alright, though I have to warn you, I might really fall in love with you." Sakura meant it as a joke, but she couldn't seem to convince herself that it was one.

Eriol looked at her with a longing gaze, "I _do_ love you." he murmured.

Sakura looked away and blushed, "I know," she mumbled, then she looked at Eriol, "Eriol, I..."

Suddenly she was cut off when they heard the shushing outside the door, and a few giggling.

Eriol was beet red as he trudged towards the door and opened it. Then the three other members fell down.

They were laughing hard.

Sakura smiled and sighed in relief. _It seems like I might enjoy being here...

* * *

_

**Syaoran's POV**

So, Sakura's in the student council already. An apprentice of Eriol.

I guess she'll be happy that way...

I shook my head.

No, it can't be that way. I know that somewhere deep inside she still loves me. That's the Sakura I know.

_How sure are you that she's still the same Sakura you've known? You been absent from her life for so long..._

Will you, my stupid conscience, shut up?

_What if she truly loves Eriol? You can't do anything about it anymore._

Shut up.

_Eriol is the right person for her. He can take better care of her. He can love her...in a safe way. He won't have anyone to threaten her life._

I shook my head.

"Syaoran!" came Meiling's voice, which interrupted my debate.

I glared at her from the floor, where I was siting. It's lunchtime already and I'm on the rooftop. How did she find me here anyway?

"What?" I asked her icily.

"Come on, you should just give up on her and be a good little boy." she said.

"Why does it matter to you anyway? You just wanted to be engaged with me because of the wealth, you don't even have feelings for me."

Meiling laughed. Her laughter was really annoying.

"Well, you saw right through me." she said, leaving me alone, finally.

* * *

**Meiling's POV**

I leaned on the wall just a few steps from the rooftop door.

I looked at my feet, sighing.

He doesn't understand.

He's too caught up with his jealousy and stuff like that, that he never thought of the obvious...

Hasn't he ever thought that I may be in the same state as he is? That I may be sacrificing something too?

Well then, he's not as smart as I thought he was...

I began walking down the stairs, into the noisy canteen...and then, I caught a glimpse of Sakura-san.

She's really pretty, someone who I can never compete with. Though I wonder, as I look at her, sitting beside Hiiragizawa-san and Tomoyo-san, is she really serious with the council president?

No. I noted. As I saw her look at him.

She's still in love with Syaoran.

If only Syaoran would leave her, for her own safety, she could be happier. If only he'd let her believe he's through with her, let her move on quickly...it's the fate of those in the Li clan, blood-related or not, as long as 'Li' is tucked on your name. Everyone has to suffer...

_Flashback_

"What?" I had pounded the tea table with my fist as I stood up with anger.

I wasn't usually this unladylike, but something important was on stake here. Something unforgivable was about to be done.

"Meiling, sit down," she said in a calm voice, it was almost peircing ice.

This woman in front of me...

I knew at once how cold-blooded she is.

Li Ye Lan. (Since its Chinese, I made it separate. (Yelan = Ye Lan) That's how Chinese names are suppose to be anyway in English.)

The woman, who is now head of the main branch of the Li clan.

I'm not related to them by blood, but somewhere in the roots of my blood, a relative has been adopted into the Li family.

I reluctantly sat back down.

"Listen, you are to marry my son and that's it. I have talked to your parents and they have agreed with it. It's for your own good, and for my son too. That would keep his mind off that no-name child." she said.

"But---" I began to protest, but then she threw a thick brown envelope in front of me.

"Take a look." she said.

I eyes her suspiciously, then opened it.

On top was a picture of a boy, under the picture was the name Li Xiao Rang. "Li Syaoran," I translated in English, "He is your son...right."

"Yes, looks after me, I'm proud to say."

I looked at the photo. In fairness, he's cute, but my Jin Wei (Sinwei in enlish) is better-looking.

The stack of papers were really something, but somehow, it was divided in half, I looked at the half part, and on top of the other half was another picture, as I looked at it, I froze.

"W-why..." I managed.

Yelan smiled evilly, "Yu Sinwei, your boyfriend, if I must say. He's not really a big named person. You won't be able to carry out the Li name then. His parent's' background doesn't meet our standards."

"Please, stay out of this! I love him!" I said.

Yelan laughed shortly and looked at me directly in the eye.

"Xiao nui, ni khan jhe wo," she said intensely. (Little girl, look at me)

And I did, I was too 'hypnotized' to do otherwise.

"It will be easy to be direct with you, I guess. If you don't agree with being engaged with my Syaoran, I'll have this child's company close down. he and his family will have to suffer."

I froze. No. Why? Why?

When she saw the reluctant answer in my eyes, she smiled.

"Very good, then I shall see you again sometime." she said, standing up.

_End of flashback_

I had go on with the deal, but I hadn't broken up with Sinwei yet.

One day, Sinwei went to our house, his face white and hard.

He had broken up with me right on the spot.

He had accused me of cheating on him, toying with him. Since I was already engaged and stuff.

He left me there, crying and shocked.

But when I learned the truth, the real happening, how can I forget about him? It just made me love him more.

My friend told me Yelan had told Sinwei that I was to be engaged with her son and that Sinwei has to stay away from me. Sinwei has disagreed and so Yelan had their company closed down, their house taken away. Sinwei didn't want to worry me, and so...he told me those lies, which I was sure hurt him more than it had hurt me.

I can never forgive Yelan. Even to her own son, she has such a cold-heart. Even if she thinks she's doing the right thing, how can anyone be so...blind...

I sighed as I entered Syaoran's classroom, no one was there yet but Hiiragizawa-san.

So, he has gotten here first, I must've been walking too slowly while deep in thoughts.

Here's my chance. I know he loves Sakura-san with all his heart. I need to talk to him, to save two hearts. I know he's sacrifice his own for the sake of the one he loves. We're the same after all. I took a deep breath.

"Hiiragizawa-san," I called.

Then he looked at me, "Yes?"

"I need your help."

* * *

A/N: REVIEW please! How was it? Sorry for not updating recently. I just really had to do a lot of things...


	9. Close

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime.**_

**Chapter 9**

**Normal POV**

Eriol sighed as he finished talking with Meiling.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I can---" Eriol protested.

"Please. It's for their sake." Meiling pleaded, her voice full of sincerity, though Eriol had to doubt her for a while.

"Are you really sure? Aren't you in love with him?" Eriol asked.

Meiling hesitated, but thought, if she wants this to be a smooth plan, she might as well have to tell him the whole story.

She shook her head, "No, I'm in love with someone else..."

------------

When Eriol entered the council room, the room was filled with laughter. He smiled to himself upon seeing Sakura fitting in perfectly.

He sighed, what he's going to do soon might just crush his heart even further even though he truly desires it. He has to do it, he wants his Sakura to be truly happy, he has to go on with Meiling's plans. Even though this might temporarily scratch Sakura's heart, he knows in the end she'll be happy.

_"It doesn't have to be me...to make her truly happy..." _he thought.

"Eriol! Aren't you a bit late?" Chiharu commented once they noticed him.

Eriol noticed beside Chiharu was a freshman student, Naoko Yanagisawa, if I could remember correctly.

"And...?" Eriol cocked his head to the side, taking his seat beside Sakura.

"This is Naoko, a freshman, and she's Kaho's apprentice. Well, you guys have to find someone to replace your positions before you graduate, right?" Chiharu stated.

"Yeah," Eriol agreed, "And where's Yukito?" he asked, looking around the room for the cheerful treasurer.

"He's gone to find a proper candidate, he hadn't decided yet." Kaho answered.

Eriol nodded and took the top folder from his files beside him. He opened it and scanned the pages, then he nodded, "Did all of you asked, or in your cases, have been asked to the Winter Formal?"

"Taken," Kaho said, brushing her hair backwards.

"Not really, still debating who to answer." Chiharu grinned, flipping her phone open.

"Um...I've been asked already..." Naoko blushed shyly.

Everyone turned to Sakura, who turned bright red, "U-um...not...no, not really...there were those...who asked...but...I didn't know them..."

"You mean Eriol haven't asked you?" Yukito's voice suddenly came, he entered the room, his hair a bit disheveled.

"What happened to you?" Chiharu asked.

Yukito sighed and slumped on his seat, "Don't ask," he said, brushing away a stray leaf on his hair.

"Yukito has a point, you haven't ask her? You two are the talk of the campus now you know." Kaho said.

Sakura blushed more, "Eh..."

"Well, that doesn't point out we're going out or anything. And anyway, I've been thinking that maybe she'd want to go with someone else..." Eriol said.

Sakura's heart jumped. _"Syaoran..."_ she thought.

"Hm, well then Sakura, would you allow me to accompany you during your first Winter Formal?" Eriol asked, his mind racing.

Sakura had a surprised look, she froze.

She couldn't possibly...even though its just pretend, she knows how pure Eriol's feelings for her are...and she just can't...

"Come on Sakura-san," the childish Chiharu pleaded, her eyes all puppy-ish.

Eriol and Yukito chuckled, while Kaho and Naoko giggled.

"Um..." Sakura debated for a while, "Yes?" it came out a question.

The others burst into teasing and cheers. Eriol leaned onto her and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you,"

-----

Eriol walked Sakura home that day.

"Thank you for accepting, I hope you weren't forced." Eriol said.

"Ah, it's fine. I wasn't forced, don't worry. Though I hope you'd accept my selfishness. You do know..." Sakura slowly trailed off.

Eriol nodded understandingly, "It's okay, I won't take it the wrong way. But is there even...any chance...that you could take my hand for real next time?" he asked.

Sakura looked down at her feet, hiding her eyes from him.

"Could you tell me the truth...honestly? One more time, I want to hear it," Eriol whispered.

"The truth..." she said under her breath, "I love Syaoran..."

Eriol closed his eyes for a while," Okay..."

"But..." Sakura continued.

Eriol stopped walking. He looked at Sakura.

"But I love you too Eriol..." she whispered.

An unexpected answer. Eriol wanted to ask, but didn't, he might've heard wrong and he didn't want to erase those words from his mind.

Sakura slowly looked at him in the eyes, her face blushing scarlet.

"You do know...I told you before...but when Syaoran came, my feelings for you couldn't be forgotten...I guess maybe that's why I was easy to let go of him, to mistrust him..." she whispered, her eyes misty.

"Sakura..." Eriol said softly, he didn't know what to say anymore.

"And it seems like I'm only turning to you because Syaoran has rejected me. It's just like I'm using you, taking advantage of your feelings..." she began pouring her tears.

Hesitantly, Eriol hugged her, not in a tight way, only a gently hug. "It's alright. You could use me, I'm fine with it. Because I'll be patient. I know that one day, you'll be able to forget him, and you could love me for real..."

* * *

**Meiling's POV**

I took a deep breath, in taking the fresh air from my room's balcony.

Then I heard a familiar ding. My laptop flashed up, indicating a mail.

I smiled. It was from Ji Mei, one of my best friends in Hong Kong, she updates me about Sinwei.

_Meiling, _I read silently.

_Everything is fine over here, even though its kind of hectic. I could tell your life there isn't that great._

_About Sinwei, don't worry about him. He's starting to miss you, but every time I try to ask him about how he still feels about you, he doesn't open up. He only opened up about "Choosing the right thing"._

_I bet he thinks you're happy now. I so very much want to tell him the truth. The sadness you feel. I'm sure your life isn't that luxurious there._

_I'm sure Sinwei loves you still. He hasn't even _looked_ at any girl at ll, if you know what I mean. And he still wears that chain anklet you gave him. He touches it before a basketball match of his. His good luck charm I guess since you're not there personally anymore..._

_I hope you think of something. I'm sure Sinwei will too._

_And your Winter Formal! I remember, it's an inter-school one right? Maybe...(^~^)_

_Hm, about that 'fiance' of yours, he sounds cute. Are you sure I can't convince you to send a photo of him? Or are you just keeping him for yourself? *grin* Just kidding.  
_

_xoxo, your dedicated best friend waiting for you and Sinwei to patch up...---Ji Mei_

I hit reply,

_Ji Mei,_

_You're right. Life is a wreck here._

_I trust Sinwei in you hands. That's really sweet of him. I love him so much. Don't tell him the truth yet. He sacrificed a lot already, and he'd be more depressed if he knew it all went in vain._

_The Winter Formal? I haven't heard anything about an Inter-school. Remember, its just my first time here._

_Maybe I can send you one...and hey, he's pretty pig-headed, and dumb. I told you about that girl he's in love with. Well...things are getting brewed up here..._

_xoxo, your cunning friend---Mei Ling_

I lied down on my bed and stretched, making sure not to hit the laptop.

I wonder what Hiiragizawa-san is doing...I know he's in so much pain inside...but...

------

_Flashback..._

"Will you please, let Sakura-san fall in love with you completely?"I had asked directly.

"What..." Hiiragizawa-san began to ask, his expression saying that I must have gone crazy.

"I know this is sudden. And this might hurt you a lot. But its the only way to make them fight for their feelings. I know you love Sakura-san...so..."

"I can't do that. It would be like toying her...that is, if I'm correct about what you're planning..."

"But they have to...do something. Their feelings. I don't want the same pain to be repeated. Isn't your plan almost the same as mine? Isn't that why you're suddenly together with Sakura-san?"

"In a way, yes, but I have the set the line and---"

"You have to let her feelings for you surface. You know she loves you, but she just doesn't realized it. You know that her feelings for you are temporarily stronger than her feelings for Syaoran at this moment because of her doubt in him...you know..."

"But..."

"If I were you, I'd receive any kind of pain, as long as the person I love is happy..."

"How are you any---"

"I went through this same thing. I had a boyfriend...and..." I began to tear up, just thinking about how much pain...

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Hiiragizawa was a real gentleman, I could tell...

"Please..." I pleaded, desperate.

"I...I'll try..."

--------------

Yes, for the sake of those two, sacrifices are suppose to be made...

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hello?" Tomoyo picked up her phone, it began to ring just as she finished taking her evening bath.

"Doudaiji-san..."

It took her a minute before she recognized the voice.

"Senpai." Tomoyo acknowledged.

"Good evening."

"And what do I owe this phone call for?"

"It's something...about Sakura..."

"Sakura? Is anything wrong?"

"Well..."

"First of all, the events these days...about you two being together...it's a plot, isn't it?"

Eriol paused for a while, "Yes,"

Tomoyo sighed, "I knew it. But what's the problem?"

And so, Eriol told her about everything he talked about with Meiling and the recent events.

"She accepted you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, but...even though she doesn't want me to know...I could tell..."

"She still loves Syaoran. Well, I should be saying this is a bad idea, but Meiling has a point...I didn't know her life was...so hard..." Tomoyo said in a small voice.

"Do...do you think I'm making the right decision. You are her best friend after all, and I bet you know her more..."

"It's fine...senpai. Sakura may break for a while, but she's strong. But I'm more worried about you..."

Eriol chuckled a bit, "I'll be fine. Don't worry. Thank you."

"Then that means, a month from now, the Winter Formal...that's when Sakura will have to make her choice...right?"

"If Syaoran has made his..."

* * *

**A/N: **Woot, update! Sorry for the slow update. My grades fell for a while, but not so low that I failed. It just became average. So I had to study like hell...well...the end is close. maybe three more chapters....

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Turmoil in Their Hearts

_Um, thanks guys for the past reviews and for the favorites...I've been down lately...well seems like not a lot of people want to read this fic of mine...sigh...but its ok, thanks for those who reviewed, those really had me going. :D_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this fic...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 10**

"We've decided..." Yelan announced.

Syaoran's family and Meiling's family were present. Yelan held a dinner meeting at an exotic place, to talk about the upcoming engagement part.

"The date will be at December 8," she said, "I think that will be perfect."

"Mother," Meiling said, her voice pleading, "The dance..."

"Ah, I heard Tomoeda's Winter Formal will be held on the same day, but don't worry, more dances will be held in the future." Yelan said, looking directly at Meiling.

Meiling froze, _She knows..._

"Well then, everything's settled," Meiling's mother said.

Meiling sat there helpless. Meanwhile Syaoran couldn't understand why Meiling seem to look forward to the dance; it wasn't like he asked her. This reminded him...

He had asked around to know whether Sakura already had a date and it seems she has. Eriol.

_Has Sakura really forgotten me? Forgotten how strong our feelings are? Doesn't she know how much I love her?? I have to find a way to escape that engagement party._

Syaoran thought those over quickly and briefly, he didn't know Meiling was thinking of a way too.

* * *

Eriol and Sakura walked along the hallway, looking happy, Sakura's arm was looped around Eriol's. Eriol carried both their bags on his other arm. Everyone who passed them felt their glowing aura. And they knew, that those two are already together.

The two then saw Syaoran. Eriol felt Sakura stiffen, but then relaxed quickly. Syaoran stopped and so did they. Sakura took a deep breath and smiled.

"Good morning." she greeted cheerfully.

Syaoran and Eriol were surprised. "Uh..." Syaoran forced himself to speak, "Morning."

Then the warning bell rang, signaling the club members to proceed to their clubs for the weekly meeting.

"Ah, I better go ahead, Eriol. Mizuki-sensei needs something from me." Sakura said, leaving Eriol and Syaoran behind.

As soon as she was gone, Syaoran glared at Eriol. But Eriol's expression remained neutral.

"You know her heart still belongs to me." Syaoran said in a clipped voice.

"How sure are you about that?" Eriol asked, his voice even, but challenging.

"Don't act as if you two are going out."

"We are." Eriol answered, without a minute's pause.

Syaoran was taken aback, "She answered you?"

"She did. She needs me. Even if I'm just a leaning wall, she needs me because of what you did---"

"I never agreed! I didn't sign up to be engaged!"

Eriol sighed in a frustrated manner. Syaoran's too burned up to noticed or realize the clues she dropped in his words, "Then why aren't you taking her? She did wait for you."

"She won't let me explain! And...I don't want her to be hurt by my mother."

"Then what do you really want? If you want to protect her, then stay away from her. She could be safe with me. No one would want to hurt her."

"I won't hand her over to you. I love her. I'll find a way." Syaoran said, and then he passed Eriol, bumping his shoulder.

As Syaoran left, Eriol sighed.

"Continue being like that Syaoran, and fight for her. Only you, you're the only one. The only person Sakura will hand her heart over to. Do everything you can to maintain Sakura's smile. A flower like her mustn't wilt at any cause." Eriol murmured.

Unconsciously, Eriol clutched his chest. He could feel his heart losing its radiance.

"Senpai..." Tomoyo's voice came from behind him.

Eriol tuned around and saw her worried face.

"Daidouji-san..."

* * *

Meiling paced at the school court. Wondering what to do. The dance is only weeks away, so s the engagement party. She has to find a way to escape the wretched party. She has to find a way to be at the dance.

Tomoeda and Chong Ru High, her school in Hong Kong, are sibling schools. Every other year, students from Chong Ru are invited to come here, to Tomoeda's history-worth Winter Formal. The Juniors and Seniors are mostly required.

Sinwei.

His name lingered in her mind. Ji Mei informed her that Sinwei was excited to go. Though she was told not to tell Meiling. Meiling smiled at that. Even when apart, even when they're both hurt, they still love each other.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. It was an unidentified number, an international one. She debated whether to answer or not. And soon she held it to her ear.

"Wei?" she asked, in Chinese.

It was silent on the other side. She began to think it was a prank call and was about to hang up.

"Ting dao le ni…" (Finally heard you)

Meiling clapped her hand over her mouth and almost dropped her phone.

She gasped.

---

Meanwhile, Sakura was running towards the Council room, but then she stopped when she saw Meiling, her back turned to her. Sakura was about to turn left at the nearest corner to avoid Meiling when she heard Meiling sobbing.

Curiosity got the better of her. She slowly approached Meiling, enough to hear what she was saying.

"Ji Mei…"

She noted it as Meiling's friend from Hong Kong.

"I love him so much…" Meiling sobbed, "I can never…never forget him…"

Sakura felt as if her heart stopped. _She loves Syaoran that much?_ She didn't know that she misunderstood.

And the next thing Meiling said was in Chinese, so Sakura couldn't understand anymore.

She quickly ran to the other direction, stopping when she was sure that she was far away. She gasped for air. _She's hurting..._Sakura noted, remembering the pain in her voice.

_Then it must be useless…for me…Even though I haven't really talked to her, I'm sure she's very likable…that's what my other friends told me…_

_I can't bear to hate her and hurt her by wanting Syaoran back…after all…I have Eriol with me… and she has…no one.._

* * *

Sakura and Eriol were talking over the phone, about how school has been and about Eriol's entrance exam.

Eriol, all the while, had been thinking, although he's happy that he's able to full out tell Sakura he loves her, he knows that the feeling isn't completely reciprocal. He's been debating whether to tell Sakura the truth already, that Syaoran truly loves her---still.

"Sakura..." Eriol began.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, her voice uncertain. She must've heard something different in Eriol's tone.

"Do you believe that Syaoran still loves you?" he asked.

"Eh?" Sakura was caught by surprise with Eriol's question.

But it took her no time at all, no hesitation to answer.

"I used to. But now...I don't anymore...I have you now, don't I?" she answered.

This was something Eriol had always wanted to hear. But he's uncertain whether this was really how Sakura felt.

"Sakura...are you sure?" Eriol asked worriedly.

"Uh-hm." Sakura nodded over the phone, "I'm pretty sure. I'm sorry for being selfish and insensitive all these time. I must've hurt your feelings a lot of times..."

"No." Eriol interjected, "No you haven't," he lied. "Like I said, you can use me...anytime. As long as I can be my your side."

Sakura smiled, "Well then, this time...it's different." she took a deep breath and said...

"I love you, Eriol."

* * *

At that same night, after his talk with Sakura, Eriol had called Tomoyo again and told her everything.

"Mm...I hope your plan with Meiling will work..." Tomoyo said.

"So you also think..." Eriol began.

"I think...but I am not so sure. Maybe have to talk to Sakura. It worries me that she hasn't told me anything. She's usually doesn't tell me anything because she doesn't want me to worry."

"Your a great friend Daidouji-san." Eriol said softly.

Tomoyo giggled, "Tomoyo will be fine, Eriol-senpai."

Eriol smiled on the other end. "You're right, you know. I do hope the plan works."

"But then..." Tomoyo said, "What if Sakura's really in love with you now? What if she really has given up on Syaoran?"

"Even I...don't know what to do if that's to happen."

"Let's just hope then." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah...oh, Tomoyo-san."

"Hm?"

"Who are you going with...to the Winter Formal?"

Tomoyo giggled, "My cousin maybe, he did ask me."

Eriol laughed. "No one bother to ask you?"

"That's why I'm willing to go with my cousin. There's too many guys who are asking me."

"That's very humble of you." Eriol teased, "Didn't the person you like ask you?"

"How sure are you that I'm interested in someone?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"It's a girl thing." Eriol shrugged.

"My my senpai. Are you sure you're straight?" then the two of them laughed.

"Am I going to get an answer?" Eriol asked.

"NO." Tomoyo laughed, hanging up the phone.

Tomoyo sighed.

"That's because he's in love with someone else...this is so complicated. I never expected I'd fall in love with you...Eriol-senpai..."

* * *

_**A/N: Please REVIEW! PLEASE!!!! It's just a click away, all you have to do is drop in a simple comment...**_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this._

_Please look out for the next chapters!_

_Urg...I might not update for a while until reviews rate up...I know its mean...but meanwhile I guess I should concentrate on my other fic which is kind of a hit somehow...*Bow*_

_Sorry for the inconvinience.  
_


	11. Grandfather

_Yes, I know, I'm back to continue this fic. Sorry for not updating for so long. But here I am…_

_I'll put a short recap of the past chapters since I haven't updated for a while and I'm sure some of you forgot the flow of the story already. So…here's chapter 11. :D_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Sakura has been in love with Syaoran, but for reasons unknown to her, he had to leave her behind with no contact at all. And soon, Sakura finds herself falling in love with her senpai, Eriol. Just when Sakura feels ready to let Syaoran go, Syaoran suddenly contacts her out of the blue, telling her he was going back to Japan. This sent Sakura's heart in jeopardy._

_But in no hesitation at all, when Eriol confessed to her, she rejected him, her reason? She made a promise to Syaoran and she's going to fulfill her part. Though rejected, Eriol doesn't give up his feelings for her._

_Soon, Syaoran enrolls in the same school, but on his first day, Sakura sees Syaoran with another girl who claims to be his fiancée. Sakura has been sent into series of hurt, and Eriol has been by her side. Tomoyo and Eriol devices a plan, which resulted to Sakura and Eriol going out._

_Though Eriol is sure that Sakura's heart still belongs to Syaoran, he still fights. He wanted to be the one to make her smile, though he's certain that only Syaoran can do that._

_He later on hints to Syaoran that Sakura still loves him. But Syaoran doesn't take the hint. Syaoran's supposedly 'fiancée', Meiling, seems to be the villain in their lives, but what others don't know, she's just the victim of Syaoran's all-powerful-mother Yelan. To be threatened to agree to be her son's fiancée, Meiling had to go to separate ways with her loved one, Xinwei, she had to let go of the person she'd been in love with-just to comply to Yelan's wishes._

_Yelan already arranged the date of the engagement, Meiling thinks of a plan to see her Xinwei in Tomoeda's interschool winter formal, but Yelan seems to know of her plan and set the engagement date on the same day as the formal, but then she receives a very important call…_

_Sakura, meanwhile, seems to overhear Meiling's conversation over the phone and misunderstands her. She thought Meiling was talking about her feelings for Syaoran and Sakura feels pity for her, so then, Sakura was willing to let Syaoran go…._

_Tomoyo, being there to support her best friend all the way, was the person who listens to Eriol and advices him how to help Sakura, and in the process, Tomoyo, herself, finds that she is falling in love with Eriol…._

_Thus, the story continues…_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 11**_

"Meiling…" Meiling's mother sighed.

Meiling didn't look at her mother as she remained slumped on her bed, still crying her hear t out.

"You shouldn't be crying, today's your engagement party, you should be happy."

Meiling looked at her mother with a glare, her eyes still filled with tears, "Mother, you should be aware that this isn't what I want. Wo ai Xin Wei, ni…how could you…" (I love Sinwei, you…)

"I'm sorry Meiling," her mother said gently, sitting beside her on the floor. "I couldn't do anything. You should be aware that Yelan is very powerful."

"But not as powerful as grandfather." Meiling countered.

Her mother stroke Meiling's hair, "Yes, not as powerful as my father. But…we can't trouble him, and you know that."

"Trouble him? Doesn't he care about his granddaughter's happiness anymore?"

"Meiling, don't be like that…"

"But ma, I can't be happy like this. And I'm not the only one, even Syaoran…he loves someone else and he hasn't given up yet. Ma, I don't want to give up. Sinwei is still the one I love, and I want to see him later, at the Winter Formal."

"Meiling." Her mother stood up frustratedly, "Young lady—"

"Then why don't you go?"

Meiling and her mother turned around, Meiling's eyes widen as a smile began spreading across her face.

* * *

"You and Meiling made a plan?" Tomoyo asked over the phone as she ironed her hair in a nice bouncy curl, the phone was in between her ear and her shoulder.

"Yes, I've mentioned that to you the last week…" Eriol said on the other end, he was already tying his tux's neckerchief, he was using his Bluetooth.

"So, are you sure Syaoran and Meiling will make it?"

"That's the problem. I don't think they can. I've heard stories about Syaoran's mother, and she isn't someone who could be swayed out of her decisions easily."

"Poor Sakura, she's going to have her as her mother-in-law." Tomoyo laughed, adding a few sprays on her hair to have her curls in tacked.

Eriol laughed along with her, "Syaoran better find a way not to let her suffer."

Tomoyo smiled, "Senpai, I really appreciate your feelings for Sakura, thank you for taking good care of her ." she said softly.

"It's nothing. I just love her." He chuckled, "But then, it seems she's not the one for me."

Tomoyo took a deep breath as the words she didn't mean to say aloud was said, "Are you going to get over her someday?"

Eriol stopped tying his neckerchief midway when Tomoyo asked that. He contemplated with the thought for a while, "Back then, I would've answered you with 'That's not possible', but right now, I'd say I'm slowly letting her go, since I've seen her heart. She may try to show that she's given her heart to me, but I could see that it takes effort…if you truly love someone, showing your heart to that person doesn't even require you to think."

"You're quite knowledgeable," Tomoyo said, but a big smile was on her face upon hearing his response.

Eriol laughed, "Well…don't let me answer why." He laughed again, "Well then, I should get going and pick up Sakura."

"Take care." Tomoyo said, hanging up immediately. She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Tomoyo," she spoke to herself, "What kind of a friend are you? You are supposed to help her, not fall in love with the person she has feelings for…" Tomoyo frowned.

* * *

Syaoran shook hands with yet another man he didn't know, probably from his mother's company.

"Congratulations yet again." The man told Syaoran with a warm smile.

Syaoran returned it with a half heartedly smile and a small thank you. He looked at his watch, it was 3pm, and the Formal had already begun. The engagement party was scheduled to end at 5pm, maybe he still have time. The main dance will begin at 430 and it takes an hour or two to get to the school from here, maybe he can still make it even if he's late. All he wants to do is tell Sakura how much she means to him. Heck, he shouldn't even be here, if not for the bodyguards his mother assigned to him today, he would've gone directly to the school.

"Good, Syaoran." Yelan said, behind her son after the man had gone.

"For once, can't you let me make my own choice? For my happiness?" Syaoran said in a low voice.

"You are still young, you still do not understand what real happiness is. One day, you will realize that this is all for your own good and for your happiness. And I _have_ let you make your own choice. You have decided to remain by that girl's side."

"And it's still a choice which you have intervened in."

"Because I could see clearly that you've made the wrong choice."

Syaoran was about to say something back when another person came and talked to them.

"Where is the pretty fiancée I've been hearing about?" a friend of his mother asked.

"Oh, they'll be here soon, don't worry." Yelan said with a small laughter of her own which made Syaoran shiver.

* * *

"You guys can stop staring now." Touya interrupted with an abrupt clearing of his throat.

Eriol and Sakura looked at opposite directions with a blush on their faces.

"And you two better get going before I start puking." Touya said.

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko laughed. Seeing the young couple.

"Now, Touya, don't be mean." Nadeshiko smiled.

"You should get going, it seems that the snow will be early this year." Fujitaka said.

"It's already late dad," Sakura said softly.

"Come on, get going." Touya prompted, opening the door for them.

Eriol and Sakura laughed as they walked out.

"Be careful, okay." Nadeshiko said.

"Have a great time kids." Fujitaka said.

Inside the car, Eriol glanced at Sakura as he drove.

"You look beautiful," he commented shortly.

"Th-thank you." Sakura blushed again. Sakura wore the dress her mother had given her in her younger modeling days, a light pink satin dress, it shaped her waist perfectly, it reached her feet. The dress hung from her shoulder. As for her hair, she didn't change it much.

"The last dance…" Eriol began.

"Hmn?" Sakura asked when he didn't continue after a few minutes.

"Never mind, I was just thinking of something. Never mind." He smiled at her briefly.

"Eriol…" Sakura began this time, "Thank you."

"For what?" he looked at her when the stoplight was on red.

"Thank you for being here…with me. Thank you for putting up with my selfishness."

Eriol smiled tenderly, how he wish she could be his, only his. He had wished it a thousand—million of times and yet it can never be…he slowly reached out and stroke her warm cheeks.

"I love you." He said, and he poured out his feelings in it, because for all he knows, this will be the last time he would be able to tell her this before he loses her once again, and this time, forever.

* * *

Syaoran sat in his seat impatiently. They were late. Meiling's face was late.

"How dare they," Yelan murmured under her breath.

Syaoran couldn't help but let a smirk escape his lips, _now do you ADORE my fiancée? _He wanted to tell her.

Suddenly the doors of the reception room opened, and Meiling along with an unknown man entered the room.

"Who-" Syaoran began to ask, but then he stopped upon seeing his mother become pale white and frozen.

The people from Meiling's side of the family murmured amongst themselves and bowed as the man passed by, Meiling walked beside him.

"Yelan," the man said with a thick Chinese accent.

"Sir," Yelan addressed him with utmost respect that Syaoran's eyes widen. He immediately stood up.

"I thought that this is what the two of them had wanted." The man said, looking at Meiling then at Syaoran.

"Yes…" Yelan said in a small voice. She eyed Meiling.

"Lie!" the old man shouted and began speaking fast in chinese.

Syaoran's mouth began to slack open. Who was this person? How could anyone stand up to his mother like that? His mother, who has never once showed fear, was showing fear in front of this old man. Old man, eh couldn't be sure. But he had hair of white and wrinkled features, but still, he stands straight and sure. Syaoran looked at Meiling and saw her with a blank expression as she stood beside the man.

"I…I apologize." Yelan said, her face flushed.

"You better. I don't want to see my little Meiling unhappy. And to let her be engaged with a boy she doesn't love, no less. Boy," the man called on to Syaoran.

Syaoran immediately stepped up, the man looked at Syaoran. Holding his gaze, his stern expression suddenly changes into a soft one.

"Little one, is there a girl, whom you truly love right at this moment?"

Syaoran could feel his mother's glare boring onto his back, but then, he felt the need to be honest with this man. "Yes,"

The people around them who had stayed silent began to murmur to each other.

"Then why do you stand here?"

"Because I have been bounded with chains which I call blood."

"Syaoran! Watch your words." Yelan said venomously.

"Let the boy speak." The man said sternly, "He speaks from his heart." He smiled at Syaoran. "Then, would you want me to unchain you? Even though your blood still connects, you can have more freedom. Do you wish freedom?"

"Yes,"

The man chuckled, "I like your eyes boy. They have fire in it." He turned to Yelan, "This boy, I want him."

"Pardon?"

"I shall adopt him into my household. You cannot touch him any longer."

"What!"

"You heard me. Or is there any protest you have to say? Are you defying the blood that runs into me?"

Yelan balled her hands into fists, she looked at floor, "No, I'm sorry."

"Good." Then he turned to the crowd, "I'm sorry, you have all gathered here from Hong Kong, but I'm sad to say, this party shan't serve its purpose."

Not one word, not one complaint was heard as everyone began to get their things and flood out of the room.

Yelan slumped onto her seat in defeat.

"Whose blood runs in yours?" Syaoran couldn't help but ask.

The old man smiled, but before he could answer, the emotionless Meiling broke to a smile. She hugged the man, "Thank you grandfather!"

"Grandfather?" Syaoran echoed.

Meiling smiled. "Sorry I couldn't tell you from the start. But I have someone else I love Syaoran. I couldn't defy your mother, that's why I had to go along. My grandfather had been busy, so I couldn't burden him with this problem, with his age towering over him."

"Who-"

"Did you know that the founder of our clan were twins?" Meiling smiled.

"Yes," Syaoran answered, "But the older twin caused misfortune, while the younger one brought on the success and good lineage of our clan."

"But still, the founder has more power…right?"

"And the founder is the younger twin."

The man and Meiling smiled. "The younger twin is the one who brought success to our clan. But the one who thought of naming our clan, and establishing our clan…is the elder twin."

"And…?"

Meiling's grandfather chuckled, "Not very smart, are you boy. The blood of the elder twin runs in our blood. So that's why I am the real head of the Li clan. Only, Yelan is second, that's why my children can't do anything about her decision."

* * *

Sakura laughed.

She was in a group dance with her girlfriends, and they were dancing in circles like preschoolers.

"Everyone looks so dashing today." Chiharu giggled.

"Especially the two couples right now," Rika murmured, as they slowed to a stop.

All her friends eyed her and glanced at Eriol who was chatting with a few of his friends at the buffet table.

Sakura blushed, "Stop it, you guys."

"What ever happened to you and Syaoran-senpai?" Chiharu murmured.

Sakura looked at the floor. "Chiharu," Tomoyo gently chastised.

"No, it's okay Tomoyo," Sakura smiled at her best friend, "I guess I've been avoiding that topic and you guys must be worried about me. I guess it's better to hear it from me than from a rumor…I…I really love Syaoran, but then, I realized that I can't always hold on to him…I have to learn to let go…"

"With him having a fiancée…" Rika said softly.

Sakura sighed.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen him yet." Tomoyo said.

"Who? You mean him?" Chiharu pointed.

The friends followed where Chiharu pointed and saw Syaoran enter the room with Meiling beside him. Sakura studied him and saw how handsome he looked. His hair was a bit tousled, Sakura guessed he had ran to get here. His chocolate eyes…she wanted to stare at them…but she stopped when she saw him holding Meiling's hand. Sakura looked away.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo said worriedly.

Chiharu and Rika looked at Tomoyo, confused as to why Sakura would be acting like that, but in a few seconds, they got it. Tomoyo gently pulled Sakura to a side and Eriol was instantly beside her.

"Sakura…" Eriol began.

Sakura eyes began to water. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Sakura," Tomoyo spoke.

"I'm so sorry Eriol…" Sakura said, unable to look at him, "I'm sorry but I can't do this…" she began running.

"Sakura!" Eriol and Tomoyo called, but their voices just drowned into the loud music of the gym.

"I'm sorry…but I still love him…" Sakura whispered as tears escaped her eyes. She ran out of the gym and into the cold freezing air.

* * *

_A/N: Review please! Sorry for the late update! Please review and tell me you guys still want me to continue this complicated twisted fic of mine. hehe_


	12. Fervent I Love You

_Hi there, so, this is the last chapter for Love Me Again, I hope you guys review…_

_****__Requests for a sequel are always welcomed. __Depends on how many people want it, of course._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Normal POV

_Once again, the rain has fallen._

Sakura looked up at the sky as she walked towards the school, her dress was almost completely soaked.

_Just like the day Meiling first came to our school and announced the she and Syaoran are engaged…just that this time…Eriol won't be here, he won't be coming here to comfort me again like last time. No one would…because I've hurt them…all of them…_

Sakura slumped on the wall and slowly sat on the floor. She had reached her classroom blindly, all drenched. Darkness. That was all there is in the classroom. The only lights came from the hallways and the windows which came from the prom in the gym.

"I love him…I still do…" Sakura whispered in a choked voice, she brought her hands to her face, tears spilling through.

_Everything…_She began to question herself once again. _Was I lying to myself when I said I loved Eriol? I love him, but I love Syaoran more…Had I just been using Eriol all the time? _She recalled her selfish thought – _"I still have Eriol"_

"I—" she said aloud.

But she was cut off when the door beside her slid open. Sakura looked up though her teary eyes. She couldn't see who it was since the bright light behind that person blinded her. She instead blurted out the name she was hoping would come for her.

"Syao—"

Before she could complete his name, she was hugged tightly. Sakura's eyes widen. _This warmth…this scent…_ She cried even more. "Syaoran."

Syaoran stroked Sakura's damp hair, and hugged her shivering form tightly. He wanted to approach her slowly at first since she was supposed to hate him, but seeing her looking scared, seeing her shiver like that…seeing her look so destroyed…

"Sakura…" he breathed out, his voice was full of worry and anxiety.

This feeling, this warmth, this gentleness. He had longed for this for quite a while. His life was such an ordeal being unable to touch her, to be there for her, to be the one to catch her falling tears. He had once vowed to himself to beat the crap out of the person who makes Sakura cry. But, how does that apply when he, himself, is the one who made her cry?

"I…Sakura…" Syaoran began, but he stopped when Sakura hugged him back.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "Syaoran, I'm sorry!" she buried her face to his chest as she cried.

_This is what feels right. I belong here, I belong in Syaoran's arms, surrounded by his gentleness that will fight the world alongside me…_

"Shh," Syaoran murmured, stroking her hair once again, "You sound like you're in the verge of hysterics," he whispered, chuckling shortly. "You don't have to apologize, Sakura."

Sakura gripped his tux, she could feel that it was also damp, but not as damp as her dress. Just slight. She wanted to apologize more, but it won't get anywhere. There are several questions in her head, like, why is Syaoran here? Isn't he supposed to be with Meiling? Isn't Meiling in love with Syaoran? How could she let him come here just like that?

"Why…why are you here, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, her tone wasn't angry or annoyed; she just wanted to know…

But Syaoran took it the wrong way. "I…I know I've hurt you and I have no right to be here beside you," he pulled Sakura away from his body so he could see her; the light from the door he opened illuminated her face. "I know I've caused you so much pain…"

"Syaoran…"

"Let me finish." Syaoran requested, bringing a hand up, begging Sakura to let him continue. He needs to explain himself now, he never tried to hear his explanations, and this time, he's going to let her hear it, it seems like they were both misunderstood certain critical areas. "But let me answer your question first, I'm here, because I love you and because I'm worried about you."

He smiled at Sakura. Syaoran leaned his back on the wall and from the floor, he looked outside the window, seeing the dark star-filled sky. He placed a hand on top of Sakura's as he stared outside. Sakura remained quiet, fulfilling his request.

"I love you Sakura, and that hasn't changed. It hasn't wavered. Meiling…" he paused, feeling Sakura's hand freeze, he sighed, "I don't have feelings for her except as a friend." Syaoran looked at Sakura, who was facing him, but she was looking at the floor.

"Hey," he said softly, using his free hand to tilt her chin, letting him see her face.

"Your engagement…" Sakura murmured, still unable to look at him in the eye.

"Cancelled."

"Meiling…?" she said, finally looking at him. She made the mistake of looking at him in the eyes. Because as soon as she made contact with his chocolate eyes, all contradictions drained out from her mind. All she could think of was him. Syaoran. How she loves him. Unconsciously, Sakura leaned in and gently kissed him.

Syaoran didn't take a while to react, since he's been thinking of doing that. This time, he gently brought his hand at the back of her head and pulled her closer. He brought his other hand to his cheek, stroking it. He watched her as her eyes closed, though he wanted to kiss longer, he pulled away.

"Sakura," he murmured, "I love you."

"Syaoran… I love you too, but…I can't…"

"Why?"

"Because Meiling is in love with you, even if you don't feel the same way for her."

Syaoran blinked. Then he blinked again.

"Syaoran…" Sakura said uncomfortably.

Then he suddenly laughed aloud, he looked away from Sakura and laughed harder, as he raised his head in laughter, his head bumped the wall—hard.

"Ouch," he said while laughed, rubbing his head.

Sakura looked away, a hurt expression on her face.

"Sorry, sorry." Syaoran said, trying to talk seriously again, "I'm really sorry," he said. "It's just that…Meiling…being in love with me is just so hilarious. Couldn't you sense our hate towards each other? Wait, I guess you can't since you haven't figured that out yet. But you see Sakura," he said, looking at her intensely. "She's in love with someone else."

"Someone…else...?"

Syaoran shook his head, "This is why everything is a misunderstanding. But let's clear one thing at a time. Sakura, I need to know," he said, gently stroking her cheek again, "Do you," he swallowed, "Do you really love Eriol?" the last three words came out in a whisper, as if he's afraid to say it out loud.

"I…" Sakura debated internally, _What should I tell him? Should I just be honest? Or… I should be honest with him… _"I love him. I really do. But I'm confused. Whenever you're around or not, I still keep on thinking about you…"

"I guess, it can't be helped if you're really in love with Eriol too, I can wait."

"No."

"You're not going to give me a chance are you?" he murmured.

"No!" from her sitting position beside him, Sakura kneeled. She brought both hands on the sides of his face. "No, you don't have to wait, Syaoran, I…you're the one whom I want to be with…"

"Sakura…"

* * *

"I wonder how they are doing…" Tomoyo said, standing beside Eriol, they were both on one side of the gym, Tomoyo was sitting down on a chair while Eriol leaned on the wall.

"They'll be fine." Eriol said shortly.

Tomoyo tilted her head to be able to see him. She couldn't read his expression at all. Was he jealous? Was he worried? She wanted to ask, but thought better of it. If she's hurting with him beside her, how else? He could be hurting more _without_ Sakura beside him.

"Sorry…" Tomoyo murmured.

Eriol looked at her with surprise. "Tomoyo?"

She looked at him sadly then she turned to watch those who were already dancing on the dance floor. "Nothing," she said aloud.

"Boy, who would've thought all we've been hearing was clearly a misunderstanding." Eriol sighed.

"I didn't realize Syaoran's mother is really scary…"

"I guess she was the hindrance from the very start, that's why this mess was created."

"But wouldn't you be happier?"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, whose back was to him. He shook his head, "I wouldn't want something that would hurt Sakura even if it's the price of my own happiness."

"You're…so unselfish…" Tomoyo murmured.

They were silent for a while, watching the other couples dancing intimately on the dance floor, their body smoothly following the mellow beat of the song.

"Do you…want to dance?" Eriol asked after a while.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and opened them widely, she looked at Eriol with surprise, her mouth forming a small delicate o.

He looked at her sheepishly, "Just to get things out of my mind, I hope you don't mind. And I'm sure I'm going to be depressed the whole night."

Tomoyo nodded understandingly, "Alright… how come, you're so sure Sakura will take Syaoran's hand once more?" Tomoyo asked, unmoving from her seat as Eriol stood in front of her.

Eriol shrug, "I just know. Don't you think so too? Syaoran is really the one Sakura wants to be with. They're made for each other. I realized that all too late, or maybe I was just trying to blind myself since that fact is pretty obvious from the start, oh whatever," Eriol ran his fingers through his blue hair, "I guess I've just seen my fair share of hell,"

"I…" Tomoyo began, hesitating. _My feelings will only be here, growing and growing. I have to tell him, this way I can tell myself to stop falling for him while I can…_

"Tomoyo?" he watched her worriedly, seeing her space out from time to time.

Tomoyo looked directly into his eyes, she bit her bottom lip, "I like you, Eriol."

Eriol stood in front of her, unmoving. Tomoyo began to count in her head at the same time she was anxious to hear his reply.

"Tomoyo…" his face still expressionless.

"I know." Tomoyo sighed, she looked down, "I know that what I'm doing is completely crazy, and I know that you are in love with my best friend. And I know that this is wrong. And I'm sorry." Tomoyo clenched her hands, even though she knew what the out coming would be, it still hurts…

"_I'm_ sorry…" Eriol whispered.

"Don't." Tomoyo murmured, tears involuntarily falling from her eyes.

"I really am," he said softly, "I think you're really wonderful Tomoyo, I want to keep that friendship with you, but I can't get over Sakura immediately..."

"I know..." Tomoyo wiped her tears, "I...I hope we become great friends then," she smiled at Eriol.

* * *

"So…his name is…XinWei?" Sakura said in a soft voice, tears still slowly falling down off her cheeks, she leaned her head on Syaoran's chest as he hugged her.

"Yes." Syaoran answered shortly. He wanted to cherish this quiet moment with her, absorb every detail about her, her voice, her smell, her tone…

"Your mother—"

"Is no longer a problem. She can't do anything to you, or me, Sakura. We can be together…"

"I'm sorry…" Sakura apologized for the nth time. She didn't know what to say. She had clearly misunderstood everything. She was so ashamed of not giving Syaoran another chance. To let him explain his side…

"It's okay," Syaoran murmured, stroking her hair, "What's important is that everything's been cleared up and I get to be with you."

"But…I can't just leave everything. All the mess I've done up until now…"

"Eriol will understand." Syaoran said, instantly understanding what she meant.

"I still…need to talk to him…can we…" Sakura trailed off, looking up towards the window.

Syaoran shook his head in dismay and sighed. He gently moved Sakura and heaved himself up, pulling her along with him, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Ji Mei…" Meiling said anxiously, she looked around the dimly lit dance floor.

"Calm, Meiling," her friend, Ji Mei, said with a heavy Chinese accent. "He'll come."

"Are you sure? He could've taken my rejection to heart."

Ji Mei rolled her eyes, "It's your fault. Saying you miss him. And then saying to him, you don't want see Sinwei. Very bad, you. Making Sinwei very confused. Good thing he know how to think right unlike his girlfriend."

(Chinese talking manner. That's how people perceive their way of talking. Though a lot of Chinese may speak that way, NOTE: I AM Chinese, but I have great English and a British accent –mending-haha.)

"It's just that, my mind wasn't working right. How could I? When I want him to stay away so that he'll be fine and safe from the evil Yelan, and at the same time, I want him to be with me. Beside me. Telling me that he loves me once again." Meiling closed her eyes frustratedly.

Ji Mei giggled and turned around, leaving.

"Ji Mei!" Meiling moaned, "Where are you going?"

"You not want to know." She turned around to grin at her once again and slowly nodded her head for no apparent reason, and she disappeared into the sea of crowds.

Meiling pouted as she craned her neck, trying to search for her best friend again, but all she could see were the two schools mingling with each other. She sighed as she gave up.

"Ni wei shen me chen men?" (Why are you sad?)

Meiling turned around and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Tears instantly formed in her eyes. In front of her is the boy she loves. An authentic Chinese looking boy with dark black hair. "Xin Wei…" she murmured.

The boy grinned at her, "Ni hao?" (How are you?)

Meiling instantly hugged him as he gently wrapped his arms around her. She cried over his shoulders, "Zhen de shi ni." (It's really you.)

Xin Wei gently pulled Meiling from him and he stared into her eyes, like a man falling in love for the first time, staring deeply into the eyes of the one he loves, as if he could read her soul—maybe he could. "I, told you. I'll be here." He said, his Chinese accent was lighter, but still evident.

"I…I…"

Xin Wei gently shook his head. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Ji Mei has said everything. I understand. I want to meet this Xiao Lang."

Meiling smiled, "Eager to meet your rival that much?" she sniffed.

Xin Wei smiled back at her, "There's no competition."

"Hah!" Meiling said, it was a reaction which involuntarily came out, she was in disbelief regarding his over confidence. Then the new couples entering the gym caught her attention, she looked back at Xin Wei and wound her arm around his as she pulled, "You'll get your wish."

* * *

"It's so crowded," Sakura murmured, she shivered for a while, her dress was almost dry but she was still cold.

"Let's dance, that'll help you warm up," Syaoran grinned.

Sakura smacked his arm playfully. "Get out of here Syaoran. You just want to get me to the dance floor."

Syaoran laughed with her. He stared at her with wondering eyes. How could things fall into place so easily again?

_We are really meant for each other. Her happiness, her sadness, those will be my feelings too. I love her and I will do anything…everything…for her._

Syaoran smiled at looked somewhere else. What he saw made him grin. He nudged Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Over there," Syaoran gestured to the two figures approaching them.

Sakura craned her neck for a bit and saw who he was pertaining to, "Is that…" Sakura gasped.

"Syaoran!" Meiling waved her hand as she had Sinwei towed behind her.

"Meiling,"

"Is that…him?" Sakura asked, holding Syaoran's hand, as if she was still frightened that Meiling might take him away.

Meiling was near enough to hear, "Yes, this is Sinwei. My boyfriend, no, actually, grandfather had us engaged." She smiled at the boy next to her, and then she eyed Syaoran and Sakura. "And I guess the two of you patched up already."

"Pretty much." Syaoran grinned, "So," Syaoran turned to the boy beside Meiling, he extended his hand to shake Sinwei's. "Ni hen zhu ming." He grinned. (You're pretty famous)

Sinwei reached out and shook Syaoran's hand, he grinned back too, as he did so, Sakura noticed his dimples, she giggled and Meiling smiled at her. "Wo ye ting guo le ni. Wo shi Xin Wei. Ni zhao gu le Mei Ling, xie xie ni." (I also heard about you. I'm XinWei. You took care of Meiling, thank you.)

Then, Sinwei looked at Sakura and he smiled, "I guess you also went through the same craziness I've been."

"Y-yes," Sakura stuttered.

"She's doing well." Meiling grinned at Syaoran.

Sakura blushed as Syaoran placed an arm around her waist. "I…I'm really sorry Meiling…I wasn't being fair…"

"Hey," Meiling interrupted, "You're happy, I'm happy, then that's alright. The past is the past. You didn't know what was going on. Syaoran and I were in a tight situation, we could've gotten our loved ones in danger."

"Not everyone is completely happy…" Sakura murmured.

Syaoran looked at Sakura sadly. Meiling instantly understood what Sakura was talking about. She shrugged and pointed her thumb over her shoulder into a certain direction. "Well, I doubt that."

Sakura and Syaoran saw Tomoyo and Eriol dancing gently under the soft spotlight of the dance floor. Sakura watched them; she watched the way her best friend looked at Eriol, the way she smiled as he whispered something to her…Sakura gasped.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said worriedly.

"Though I'm not angry at you or anything, I'm irritated at you. You can be so insensitive and selfish." Meiling said, though her words were harsh, her voice wasn't, "All the time, couldn't you see that your best friend was trying her best to conceal her true feelings? She's been in love with Hiiragizawa for a while already. I noticed that."

Sakura was silent.

_I didn't…noticed. I didn't realize… Was I that selfish? Tomoyo never told me anything, I didn't pick up any hint…_

"Hey, you shouldn't think too much about it." Syaoran whispered into her ear, "At least you could lift a few of your guilt. Eriol's not going around drunk."

"I wasn't thinking that way!" Sakura said, smacking the back of his head.

Meiling and Sinwei laughed. "Well Sakura, I hope you be sensitive next time. Syaoran, you should take care of Sakura, now." She waved as she and Sinwei returned to the dance floor.

"I…"

"No use getting guilty Sakura." Syaoran said softly beside her, "What's done is done, you just have to learn from your mistake."

Sakura nodded sadly, Syaoran sighed. He stepped in front of Sakura and took her face between his hands, "Sakura, look at me." He said.

Sakura reluctantly look at him, and he realized why. She was crying again. Syaoran shook his head.

"Since when were you a cry baby. Touya would tease you for that. Sakura, listen to me. I want us to be happy tonight. For one night, think of nothing else but the both of us. Think of me, here, by your side. Please. Please be happy tonight, for me?"

Sakura sniffed once again, she looked at Syaoran and saw his pleading eyes, she nodded once again and tried to smile honestly, "I promise."

Syaoran smiled at her and kissed her tears. "Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?"

"For being with me. For being here with me. For choosing me. For loving me. For everything. For loving me again…"

Sakura smiled, "I'll always love you. I'll always, and that will never change…"

* * *

_**A/N: **_Review please. Not much of an ending, I know. But I don't know how I should end it...but, this is my concluded ending. I hope you guys enjoyed this. . Thanks to those who kept supporting me all the way.


End file.
